A Fairly Odd Fanfiction (A Timmy and Chloe Fan Fic)
by nuevamore
Summary: Years pass by, Timmy and Chloe are teenagers now! That's cool and all but what does that mean? Timmy and Chloe might go and chase their dreams, or start enjoying college life!, or maybe fall in love with each other. But problems will arise, after all, they can't keep their fairies forever right?
1. Author's Note

A story about Timmy and Chloe written by me, have fun reading.

ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18.

I DO NOT OWN THE "FAIRLY ODD PARENTS" AND I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT, IT IS MERELY FAN-FICTION.

 **(This story is directly copied from my Wattpad account)**


	2. (1) Organic Chicken Noodle Soup

_Flashback, some years into the future._

"TOM NO! I'M COMING! DON'T WORRY! JUST HANG IN THERE!"

Zap! Thunder rings through the air, lightning dances across the dark sky. High above the ground in a futuristic platform in a cold dusty planet we see our two heroes Tom and Clara as they battle hordes of highly advanced robots in a flurry of plasma and death rays.

With Tom being surrounded and captured, Clara begins to move twice as fast to rush to Tom's aid, disabling robots to her left and right with her medieval pink mace.

But she wasn't fast enough, more and more robots came into sight, with more robots arriving than she can destroy. Soon she too is captured after a laser gun is positioned behind her head, patiently waiting for her surrender.

And she did.

She raised her hands to express defeat and fell down to her knees, clutching on to her pink mace, a robot then grabbed her and they dragged her and Tom on to the edge of the platform where it seemed to be a several hundred feet drop.

 **"ARRGH! Walk the plank! OR BE TERMINATED!"**

Two long planks hang out on the edge of a weird levitating platform and a bunch of crazy robot pirates are between a girl with a pink mace and a boy.

Did I mention that they also had a weird talking green cat as a pet?

You know how crazy this sounds?

But Tom and Clara just exchanged smirks.

With a little whisper from Tom to the green cat, the gloomy storm clouds grew more upset, like a grumbling stomach it churned and groaned and grew angry and menacing.

A cat then landed on top of a robot pirate and it scratched and tore through the robot's head as the cat became the robot's new hat.

 _THUMP!_ A black spotted dog landed on top of another robot, tackling it to the ground.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" shouted a robot from the group.

Cats and dogs fell down the sky and assaulted the pirates like an artillery barrage from the sky, the cats quickly scratch and pound on every robot they land on and the dogs pull free anything that can be removed from the robots (such as an arm or a **death ray** ) and "play an innocent game of fetch" with the poor pirate crew.

"BACK TO THE SHIP YOU STUPID MORONS!" yelled the leader.

Tom and Clara took this as an opportunity to capture the leader while the rest of its goons were yelling and screaming in retreat after getting routed by harmless house pets.

Tom then said "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR? WHO SENT YOU?!"

"I-I-I... I'm just a pirate! I'm an outlaw! Me crew would just be mercenaries if we were paid to bother you kids! You two arr a pair of demons having the sky open up to rain these cat 'n' dogs for ya and don't even get me started with your pink mace and that green cat of yours. I may be a robot pirate which is an odd combination already but at least it is cliche to some extent while you two-"

Clara glares at the robot to stop it's dialogue.

"Yeah dummy, leave the interrogation to me. Like seriously? "Who do you work for? That's so stereotypical..." said Clara.

"Ok fine, you do it, umm... I think Cosmo needs to go to the litter box anyways so umm... you deal with it." Tom responded _(in fear)._

Taking extra air in her lungs Clara got ready

And she spoke.

 **"SHUT THE HOBKNOCKER UP! I'M IN A BAD MOOD TODAY MR. ROBOT PIRATE, MY IDIOTIC BROTHER JUST DECIDED TO BECOME A FREAKING ASS TODAY AND HE EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF MY CRUSH AT MIDDLE SCHOOL AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO CAUSE HE THREW A PIE AT MY FACE AND I WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY CRUSH AND I DON'T THINK HE FINDS ME CUTE ANYMORE BECAUSE I CHASED MY BROTHER ACROSS THE SCHOOL WITH WHIPPED CREAM ON MY FACE!"**

Clara's hard breathing helped to fill the silence.

Then the leader spoke emphatically "Do you want to talk about it some more? I used to have this huge crush on this robot girl myself back in robot high school but I was always getting bullied by some robot jerks and so I looked like a huge loser, but I'm sure you'll be alright little demon witch girl, boys will eventually forget about it don't let the bullies bring you down! Forget about boys, focus on your studies! find your passion like how I did with piracy! Besides, instead of ranting and being miserable about it you should think about how to prank your brother back over ther-"

 **"I DON'T NEED YOUR CHARITY! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SH-"**

Whoosh! A huge ship descended from the atmosphere greeting our two heroes from the clouds.

"Clara! Tom! It's time to go back home!"

Clara and Tom's mom came to pick them up in their giant spaceship, her voice coming out from the speakers under the spaceship's hull.

"Five more minutes mom!" Clara shouted back.

The speakers responded back. "Clara Sam Turner, your father and I agreed to give you and your brother 2 hours of adventuring _alone_ , well, with your brother, but remember, rules are rules young lady. Now leave that poor old robot mercenary alone, it seems that you've traumatized it dear."

"Oh fine, c'mon Tom let's go..."

"I'M A ROBOT PIRATE ISN'T IT OBVIOUS WITH THE PIRATE COSTUME AND THE HAT?!"

"Hurry up kids, mom has an appointment at the Mars Spa Complex and I'm so excited!"

Tom and Clara walked close to the ship as it levitated above the platform, Tom was salvaging for any parts the robot pirates abandoned and got a few beam guns and other weapons, Clara started talking to her pink mace and the green cat was looking at the things Tom picked up until...

Poof! they teleported inside the ship, in front of them was the pilot who is also their mother, Chloe.

"So Tom... did you find anything cool?"

Chloe touched a few buttons to set the ship on auto-pilot and then turned away from the controls to see her kids.

"Umm, nothing much, just regular ol' boring stuff..."

Chloe exclaimed "Ooh what about those heat ray? Can I keep that? I can add those to our butler! I think I can get your father to figure that out!"

"Umm, sure mom, help yourself out. I have like a bunch of heat rays at home anyways." Tom said as he handed his mom the heat ray that's still attached to the robot's arm.

"Chloe, Cosmo and I have to go..." Wanda said.

Wanda, no longer being a mace, returned back to her normal form along with Cosmo, donning their signature fairy look.

"Aww that's too bad! are you guys gonna miss dinner too? Timmy's cooking tonight and he's making organic chicken noodle soup!"

"Oh c'mon Wanda! please? we should stay! I'm hungry! Being a cat is hard work!" shouted Cosmo.

"Sorry Chloe, we have to go back to Fairy World, they're giving Poof his first godkid and we don't want to miss that."

"That's fine, good luck you two!" Chloe responded.

"Bye Cosmo and Wanda!" exclaimed Clara.

"Say hi to Timmy for me!" yelled Cosmo.

Poof!


	3. (2) Physche!

"Alright Cosmo, you know what to do right?"

"You got it Timmy!"

"Ok, let's do this."

 _Not a very long time ago before the future_

Back to the Turner house, back to the present (sort of). Without the robot pirates, without that "futuristic" theme on that futuristic _island_ thing. Oh! And also without Tom and Clara, the first two characters the author has introduced to you, but now they're gone and the author has wasted your time by making you read the first chapter.

 _Sorry :3_

Now we're back. We see a grown up Timmy in the living room, hiding behind the couch, while Cosmo is hiding at the ceiling, they're waiting for Timmy's dad to set off the trap they put up. Timmy may be 18 years old now, with a steady job and a decent car, with sights to go to Dimmsdale University. And he has obviously grown up! _Passing_ all his classes and having the mind and ambition of a young adult all while keeping his signature goofy personality, and that pink hat of course!

 _Why, you should picture 18 year old Timmy Turner and see how grown up he is!_

But right now, isn't it just fun to do something fun after a while right?

And that means pranking your dad with the help of magical fairies.

Well, it's only Cosmo right now, and yeah, Cosmo messes up with wishes from time to time...

 _But it's a scientific fact that Cosmo is smarter than Timmy's Dad, so that counts (I guess)._

So,

The 18 year old (still) childish Timmy Turner is holding a walkie-talkie on one hand with Cosmo on the line, on his other hand he's holding a remote with a big red button that's gonna set their contraption loose.

Timmy whispers into the walkie-talkie "Oh boy, when Dad falls for this trap! Oh I wanna see the look on his face after we're done!"

"Umm Timmy, don't you think that all this sounds a little evil?" Cosmo said back.

"I can do this or I would have to do my homework and study for my exams, so..."

Now Cosmo lit up after Timmy said that, on the mic Cosmo's voice quickly became enthusiastic "Actually yeah, let's play the no-homework game!"

"Yeah! Wanda's gone with Poof, Mom's nowhere to be seen, and Chloe's tutoring some kid! And Dad's not gonna even know we did it. _What could possibly go wrong!?_ "

"OH TIMMY! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROCCOLI COSTUME ANYWHERE? THERE'S A VEGAN AND ANIMAL RIGHTS PROTESTORS DOWNTOWN AND THEY'RE GIVING AWAY FREE FOOD TO THOSE WHO ARE AGAINST ANIMAL CRUELTY!"

Alarmed by his dad's yelling, Timmy whispers to Cosmo "Shh, battle positions!"

"TIMMY? WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE SPECIALTY VEGAN MEAT IS? AND THEY'RE GIVING THEM AWAY FOR FREE! I NEED TO HURRY IF I WANT TO GET SOME! Ooooh wait what's this leaf blower doing here?"

"Get ready, Cosmo..."

As Timmy's Dad walks through the doorway to the living room Timmy pushes the red button to turn on the leaf blower right in front of Timmy's Dad, since the leaf blower was positioned so that it blew a pile of leaves to Timmy's Dad, the leaves covered his face and squeezed a few screams from him until a cold pot of maple syrup tipped over and poured down on Timmy's Dad's head, thanks to another press from Timmy's remote.

"AAH TIMMY! RUN! THE CANADIANS ARE COMING!"

Timmy quickly whispered to Cosmo "Ok Cosmo, phase 1 is complete, commence phase 2."

However, Timmy's Dad got a slight glimpse of Dinkleberg mowing his lawn through the living room window and a boiling anger quickly overtook him, still covered in syrup, he broke through the glass window chasing down Dinkleberg like a tall angry maple syrup monster, mistaking Dinkleberg for the prank.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DINKLEBERG!"

But that wasn't actually part of the plan, Timmy actually counted on his dad to stay there on that spot, _hence_ _the maple syrup_ , so Timmy was disappointed that he couldn't actually pull it off but at least he didn't get caught... but as soon as he was about to tell Cosmo to cut the plan-

(Sweet, flower girl music starts to play in the background...) "Hey Timmy! I've been itching to tell you this all day but- Hey... What are you doing behind the couch?"

Boom! Cosmo, transformed into a green robotic cage landed on the same spot Timmy's Dad was.

But Chloe was there now, so...

In the most robotic voice he could muster, Cosmo said "Commencing teleportation in three, two, one..."

Poof!

"Noooo!"

"Uhh what's wrong Timmy? Did I do good? Was my robot voice cool?"

"I WISH TO GO TO PENCIL NEXUS!"

Poof!

As soon as they got to Timmy's Dad's workplace and inside the basement, a monster made out of pencils was already dragging Chloe away.

"ROAR!"

"Timmy! SAVE ME!" Chloe cried out.

With a few moments of quick thinking, Timmy answered "Cosmo give me a flame gun!"

"You got it Timmy!"

Poof!

A large gun appears out of thin air and onto Timmy's hands, with years and years of practice from all those crazy adventures, Timmy's more experienced in dealing with these problems and has actually become a pretty capable fighter, such skills that he had picked up are; kung fu, the ability to pilot a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk, and being able to adeptly shoot at something with a gun, specifically with the guns that are powered by magic and either shoots lightning, ice, fire, light or _lasers._

 **"ROAR!"** The pencil monster roared again for the last time until it spoke **"Yo man, that's so lame..."**

Chloe and Timmy exchanged looks as the pencil monster got out of character.

"Cosmo! I said "Flame gun" not _lame_ gun!"

"Oh I thought you said-"

The pencil monster resumed dragging Chloe further down the basement.

"AHH!"

Timmy started to panic throwing the "lame gun" off to the side, "Hurry! just give me the gun!"

Poof!

The pencil monster started talking again **"Hey fairy man, that lame gun wasn't cool, now you made this whole scene extremely edgy and full of cringe-"**

Boom! Yeah, one fire blast did the trick, good thing it was made out of pencils...

"Timmy!"

Chloe, free from the monster's grasp started to stand and run up to Timmy, with her arms out open signalling to Timmy that they were going to hug. Timmy, responding to this dropped the flame gun and started running up to her as well...

 **Slap!**

Physche! Chloe openly slapped Timmy on the cheek, not like a "wife that's mad at her husband" slap but you know... a light slap on the cheek that wasn't supposed to hurt but still show the message.

Equipped with an angry face, Chloe puffed out "Timothy Turner, I left you alone with Cosmo for 2 hours and you start pulling pranks on your dad?! And I got dragged on to this mess because what exactly?"

"Because... I wanted my dad to be more creative at work so maybe I thought I can inspire him by fighting a pencil monster and so..."

And then Chloe lit up, smiling "Though, that was a nice shot, thanks for saving me."

"Yeah umm... can we hug now?"

"Yes, we should."

As Timmy and Chloe "hugged it out" Cosmo was distracted by a shiny nickel on the ground.

"So what were you about to tell me? Before my "plan" interrupted you?"

"Oh, I'll tell you, but only if you help me protest with the vegan and animal rights protesters and go for some ice cream later!"

"You're paying for your own ice cream though right?"

"I'm not guaranteeing anything that's for sure."

"Then how about you help me with exams?"

"Ha, I was gonna help you with exams anyways!"

"Ok fine, I'm good with paying the ice cream but we should leave the protest thing if my dad gets there, he's probably gonna embarrass us in front of the whole crowd or something and he's planning to go there cause they're apparently giving out samples..."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Then Chloe looked up to see Cosmo still trying to chase down that nickel...

"Hey Cosmo... can you poof us back to Timmy's house?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, ok. I'll catch up after I get this stupid nickel! Gah! Come back you!"

And while he turned around, Timmy said "have fun Cosmo!" As they finally broke the hug that they've held for the entire conversation and waved goodbye.

Poof!


	4. (3) Totally Chloe!

How beautiful morning is! The sun just beginning to rise up, the off screen rooster doing their typical morning rooster calls, and the fairies sleeping silently in their tiny little fishbowl.

Oh and Timmy sleeping after a long night out with Chloe, with him wearing his pajamas...

SLAM! The door suddenly opens!

"TUBA SOLO!" Chloe shouts.

 **(Intense tuba playing occurs)***

Flocks of birds outside fly from their nests and away from the trees as the sound of the tuba fills the air.

"AAAHH!" Timmy was the first one to react.

"TIMMY IT'S TIME!"

As Chloe grew up, she became the "person who is gonna get somewhere in life" kind of girl, she excelled in school and actually learned a thing or two from the education system's curriculum and she has also enrolled in a variety of programs such as drama, dance, not choir _(thank goodness),_ and band. She _almost_ had the chance to become school president as well! But because Trixie Tang had almost limitless influence in high school, she won the vote by a landslide. She was a little disappointed by the way since she had a lot of cool ideas and rules she wanted to implement...

Thanks to Timmy and their fairies, Chloe also became more outgoing and made a few friends in high school. While she's still the geeky goody two-shoes after all these years, she also became more "hip" and "cool" thanks to Timmy's influence and is somewhat respected at school for being nice and knowing all the answers on tests.

And she still keeps her typical purple bow on because it "makes her feel like she's standing out and different."

Now...

The reason why Chloe is barging into Timmy's room is that Chloe has a performance with her high school in the Dimmsdale Theater! They're doing a play in a medieval setting with her role being the "damsel in distress" (which is very stereotypical) but she is _very_ excited because the show is tonight!

"IT'S TIME TIMMY! THE SHOW I'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT SINCE FOREVER!"

Then Wanda and Poof appear out of the fishbowl, with Wanda holding kid-aged Poof's hand. "What's with all the ruckus!?" Wanda suddenly pauses, realizing the situation. " _Oh no..._ " She whispers.

"TIMMY THE PLAY IS GONNA BE AWESOME! I HAVE A TON OF LINES AND SCENES IN THE PLAY AND CRITICS AND REVIEWERS ARE GONNA COME AND THEN THEY'LL SEE ME AND I'M GONNA IMPRESS THEM! DON'T YOU SEE THIS TIMMY?! THIS IS A CHANCE TO MAKE "TOTALLY CHLOE!" REAL! AAAH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT! YOU STILL HAVE THE TICKET I BOUGHT FOR YOU RIGHT? YOU GOTTA COME BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA MOTIVATE ME SO I'LL BE ABLE TO DO MY BEST OK?! MY PARENTS AREN'T COMING BECAUSE THEY'RE RESCUING SOME ENDANGERED RHINOS IN AFRICA SO YOU GOTTA CHEER ME ON!"

Timmy slowly rises up "Chloe... (groans) it's like 6 in the morning... your show starts at 8 in the evening..."

"I KNOW RIGHT! I PLANNED OUR WHOLE DAY OUT SO WE CAN PREPARE FOR MY ROLE AND PRACTICE MY LINES!" Chloe shouts, jumping on top of Timmy's bed, practically breathing into Timmy's face.

"I'm still sleeping Chloe..."

"But... I built an exact replica of the entire set in my backyard and even got my costume..."

"Five more minutes..."

"Please, please, please? Just a couple of scenes! How about just the ending scene?"

Timmy has a mad expression on his face, annoyed because his beauty sleep was interrupted "Go away Chloe!"

Chloe jumps off the bed, now angry at Timmy "FINE! I'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BRAG MY PLAY ABOUT! UMM... I'LL GO BRAG ABOUT IT TO YOUR DAD!"

Door slams shut.

 **(More intense but angry tuba playing occurs)***

 _Later that morning_

"I don't need Timmy! I can have a day without him!" Chloe says outloud

Chloe is strolling down the streets of Dimmsdale finding a thing to do to replace the schedule she made for today...

 _"Let's see..."_ Chloe thought. _"I should find someone who actually wants to hear about my play! They'll be my Timmy replacement for today! That's surely gonna make him jealous!"_

 _"Hmm..."_ Chloe starts entering the Dimmsdale park, since it was still early in the morning the park was a little quiet, however people are out for their morning jogs and walks, combined with the singing of some nearby birds the park emitted a nice, peaceful mood.

Chloe sighs, pondering a solution... _"I should go and see my friends, like maybe A.J. or Chester... or maybe Tootie..."_

 _"No, actually maybe not, A.J. and Chester would rather just talk about teenage boy stuff like fixing cars or something like that, and Tootie might just think I'm threatening her because I'm coming to her with a Timmy-related problem... I mean the girl has a major crush on Timmy!"_

 _"Like, who WOULDN'T have a crush on Timmy?"_

 _"No Carmichael! Focus on your mission, you're still mad at Timmy remember?"_

 _"Ok... Find a new friend..."_

Chloe soon stumbles upon a little playground inside the park, as soon as she saw the little kids playing, she saw the right person.

 _"I FOUND HIM!"_

She runs directly to the playground, dodging kids left and right, jumping over seesaws like hurdles, doing back flips to reach a chubby little boy with a pink shirt, quietly swaying gently on the swings.

Chloe runs up to the boy, finally landing on her hands and knees to face the boy eye to eye "You are the one! I have found the chosen one!"

 _Also later that morning_

"Wow, I was really mean to Chloe... I hope she's alright..."

Timmy and the fairies are in the kitchen with Timmy eating cereal and the fairies disguised as cutlery.

Wanda opens up "Well sport, you gotta at least be nice... heck I was a little annoyed that she came in, she even startled Poof! But you gotta be nice, don't just yell at her!"

"Ah... I remember when me and Wanda had our first fight! Those were dark times..."

"Cosmo!"

Timmy responded back "Well Chloe was already talking about the play since last night, and then she just barges in to my room saying _"we're gonna be spending our whole day practicing for my play!"_

"You could of at least just go to her backyard and practice the thing, then suggest to do something else! You know Chloe won't torture you like that..."

"Yeah, I should have. Her parents aren't going to watch the play because they're in Africa so yeah, she's a little bummed out about that... And it's not like I don't care about her play like, _I do,_ I think it's cool that she's doing this but I'm still mad at her that she thinks she can control what I do!"

Wanda responds back "Oh Timmy, girls will be girls, they're gonna have their problems and that _you're_ also gonna have _you're_ problems, so just forgive her! And she'll probably apologize as soon as you do! Faster than you guys can say-"

"Cowabunga!" Poof said, in a surfer dude voice. Poof, still disguised as a fork jumps into Timmy's bowl of cereal.

Cosmo follows Poof, trying to catch him with his spoon head "Ahh Poof! Don't swim in that! That bowl is full of Timmy germs!"

"Yeah I guess so Wanda..." Timmy says...

"Hi Timmy and suspicious talking cutlery!"

Timmy's dad pokes his head in the kitchen, in a very loud manner.

"Guess what Timmy? Clara gave us tickets to her play! Me and your mom are gonna be coming tonight! Oh don't tell your mother but this is the perfect opportunity to try out my cool new fancy magnet device that I bought from the internet and so I'm gonna try to steal anything that's made out of metal out of people's pockets tonight! Say thanks to Clara for me Timmy! Your girlfriend is a keeper!" And so Timmy's Dad storms off, heading off to work.

"Wait WHAT!? Clara's not my girlfriend! I MEAN CHLOE! IT'S PRONOUNCED CHLOE!"

 _"Yeah I better just give Chloe some space though, because she's probably still mad at me... I should watch just T.V. or something instead."_ Timmy whispers to himself.

After a few moments Timmy is laying down the couch in their living room, finally about to watch his favorite T.V. shows. Cosmo and Poof are also excited to watch and so the three of them hop onto the couch like little kids. Wanda, like always, disapproving the idea of watching television and would rather go outside or read a book and other mom stuff like that floats behind the boys

"Alright let's see what's on!" Timmy said while holding the remote.

The T.V. turns on, with a bright flash on the screen.

The T.V. tunes in on a commercial _"Do you or anyone you know have bowel problems? Well you're in luck becau-"_

"Nope..." Timmy changes the channel.

 _"Darren, I love you!"_ A woman on screen faces a man on a hospital bed, it seems that the man is dying from an illness.

 _"Oh really?"_ The man snaps, even making the effort the sit up and face the woman. _"Who left me to die in the middle of an Arabian desert? The woman who didn't even bother to save me while I was captured by the Mohawk and his goons? Do you really love me Veronica?"_

 _"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! Who hired Arabian search parties to rescue you from the desert? Who risked her identity so that the U.S. government can save you from Mohawk? I did! I love you Darren! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"_

 _"You do Veronica?"_

 _"YES!"_

 _"Kiss me..."_

 _"Of course Darren!"_

"Booorrriiiiing... and ew, superhero romance..." And Timmy changes the channel a second time.

"NO TIMMY GO BACK!" Cosmo blurts out. "NO! NO! DARREN I'LL COME BACK! COSMO'S GONNA MAKE SURE HE WRITES A FAN FIC ABOUT YOU AND VERONICA BEFORE YOU TWO GET MARRIED!"

The rest of the gang stare at Cosmo, as he kneels in front of the T.V. screen.

 _"This morning in Channel 7 news. Local wildlife and environmental activists Connie and Clark Carmichael discovered the possible last herd of an endangered rhino species, deep in the far reaches of Africa, they have spent 2 weeks in the Savannah travelling across tribes to track down the elusive "monkey-chameleon rhino" herd! Officials are praising the couple for their efforts and are rewarding them the "super nature hippie" award!_

The news anchor, holding a stack of papers, talks to the camera about the recent turn of events _"With the rhinos under the care of zoologists and environmentalists, our news reporter Chet Ubetcha and his camera crew managed to get on a plane immediately after their discovery and has managed to get a hold of Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael for a brief interview! Take it away Chet!_

 _"This just in, Chet Ubetcha coming to you live in, umm... somewhere in Africa... to bring you our two brave Dimmsdale citizens! Tell the audience Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael how did you two manage to accomplish something so extravagant?_

 _"Well Chet..."_ Chloe's dad responded. _"We couldn't have done it without determination and the vision! You gotta find your purpose Mr. Chet... you gotta seek it and never let go! You gotta believe in the dream! Know why you do what you do! Don't just let your life be spent working behind a desk for 40 years! Live! And I mean truly liv-"_

 _Chloe's mom pitches in on the interview as well "Yes Clark, sorry my husband can get a little over-dramatic sometimes... but we couldn't have done it without the support of our daughter, Chloe Carmichael, who is featuring on a play premiering tonight in the Dimmsdale Theater! That reminds me... YOU BETTER CHEER FOR OUR DAUGHTER TIMMY TURNER, IF YOU DON'T SUPPORT HER THEN I'LL PERSONALLY COME OUT ALL THE WAY FROM AFRICA AND BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU AND DRAG YOU BACK HERE WHERE I CAN FEED YOU TO A BUNCH OF LIO-"_

"Ok that's enough T.V. for now..." Timmy says, as he pulls the plug off the T.V.


	5. (4) Knight In Shining Armor

"Oh my gosh! Me too!"

For the whole afternoon, Chloe had been hanging out with the kid at the playground the whole day, they even went out to have ice cream for lunch! And then went back to the playground to play some extreme hopscotch.

Chloe had found out that his name is Hans, he usually sneaks away from his house because he thinks his parents are boring so he always goes to the playground every Tuesdays and Fridays to play by the sand pit or go on the swings early in the morning. Oh! and he is 8 years old, his height is 3' 9" feet, and weighs approximately 61 pounds (Yeah Chloe measured it for the last two, but don't get freaked out, it's a Chloe thing).

Chloe said "Your zodiac sign is Aries too?! We have so much in common!"

Chloe and Hans are chilling on the swings, still holding their ice cream, well their 4th and 3rd servings of ice cream respectively.

Chloe continues on "Ok, ok, do you also think that video games can be a potential platform for young kids to develop skills and experience new concepts if used appropriately and respectfully?"

"Uhh... sure miss." The shy kid talks back.

"Oh yeah! We have like 432 things in common, my little munchkin! I think I'm comfortable calling you my best best _best_ friend from now on!"

Chloe's staring at her ice cream, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah Hans, don't worry... I'm okay..."

"Are you sure?" The kid asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Then Chloe suddenly snaps "NO! NO I'M NOT! I MISS TIMMY! I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE I HATE YOUR COMPANY BUT MY DAY FEELS SO WEIRD WITHOUT HIM! YOU KNOW WHEN IT'S SUMMER AND SCHOOL IS GONE? AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING OUT IN AWESOME TRIPS AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING HOME DOING NOTHING? IT FEELS LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW! LIKE MY DAY IS COMPLETELY UNEVENTFUL WITHOUT HIM! SURE I CAN DO STUFF ON MY OWN, LIKE MAYBE LOOKING AT THE STARS IN MY TELESCOPE OR LIKE RESCUING STRAY ANIMALS OR SOMETHING BUT I HONESTLY JUST WANNA HANG OUT WITH TIMMY!"

Clearly not even frightened by Chloe's outburst, he spoke "Do you mean the guy that you've been talking about for like an hour when we got our ice cream?"

"Yeah, Timmy!"

"Miss, you have some serious issues." Hans commented.

"Well..."

"Why don't you just go to him?"

"Because I was mad at him because..." Chloe pauses for a second, checking the time based on the position of the sun (Because you know? Chloe) and immediately realizing her play. "OH NO! I FORGOT I HAVE TO BE AT THE THEATER BY NOW!"

"The what theater?" Hans asks.

"No time to explain, little munchkin, gotta go!"

"Umm... ok miss, good luck!" And so Chloe heads off, with Hans waving goodbye behind her.

 _At the theater_

"Ms. Carmichael! Oh my goodness, my little worker bee, you're late!"

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Ross! I had to grab my princess costume from home."

"Well chop chop young lady! Curtains rise up in 40 minutes! Get your makeup on! Double time!"

"ALRIGHT TEAM! TONIGHT'S GONNA BE _FABULOUSSSS!"_

Before Chloe makes it to the little actresses' change room, she gets stopped by the main character of the play, the "knight in shining armor."

"Oh what do you want now Tay?" Chloe blurted out, clearly annoyed.

"I can't wait for our ending scene together!"

The lead actor, Tay was basically Chloe's "Tootie", they met each other in their first year in Dimmsdale High and are in the same drama class for 4 years straight. Like Tootie, Tay is always trying to impress Chloe in order to get her heart, and just like Tootie towards Timmy, Tay thinks that Chloe is _incredibly hot._ While Chloe does appreciate his efforts, she only thinks of him as a friend because he acts very desperate to the point where Chloe just thinks he's clingy, but she likes how he pushes himself to his limits to impress her.

"Oh... yeah... our ending scene..."

"You know, I'm actually wearing lip balm right now..." Tay said, showing his lips in a totally not bizarre fashion.

Yeah... Chloe and this "Tay" guy are supposed to have a kissing scene at the end of the play, right before the curtain comes down, even though she sends a ton of complaints to Mrs. Ross, their drama teacher, Chloe is forced to kiss no matter what. Tay is celebrating that as a victory and so he creepily brags about it to Chloe.

"Yeah, umm... excuse me, I gotta go..."

"Ok, ok, can't wait for the show to start!"

 _"Now I know how Timmy felt when I bragged about the play to him... now that I think about it... maybe he shouldn't have come, I don't want him to see me and Tay doing that thing at the end..."_

 _Meanwhile..._

Timmy and his fairies got to their own seat situated at the very back of the audience, with the fairies disguised as foamy fingers and "Go Chloe!" signs. Just a few seats ahead of them, Timmy's mom and dad are sitting down, with Timmy's dad trying to pick anything up with his huge magnet thing.

"Honey, do you really need to do that right now?"

"Look! So far, I got someone's braces, a clothes hanger, and someone's shoe!"

In the meantime Timmy turns towards his fairies "Hey guys, don't you think this is a little over the top, with the foam fingers and all?"

"Oh c'mon sport! She's your best friend and our godkid! You should get into the spirit!"

"Remember what Chloe's mom said, that woman is still giving me goosebumps!" Cosmo shrieked.

Poof talks in a terrified manner... "Poof, poof..."

The curtain comes up and the show finally starting, the opening scene fills the stage with a bunch of peasant characters in their poor little village.

The whole plot of the play is about a bunch of poor villagers getting terrorized by a dragon living in a nearby cave, the dragon had also kidnapped a princess from a far and distant kingdom and so they live in the cave together, a travelling knight hears the tales and rumors about the dragon and _(huge shocker)_ the knight slays the dragon and saves the princess and the village. _Or at least that's what the writers of the play intended._

"I have never seen that guy before, the knight?" Timmy asked.

After slowly observing him, Wanda responded. "Yeah that's the lead actor. Tay, I think his name is..."

"To be honest, this is just some horrible writing by the author, trying to add another character..." Cosmo confessed.

The show was doing great for the opening scene until it continued through, the students clearly didn't rehearse very well, props were either missing or not supposed to be on stage at the moment, and some have forgotten their costumes and/or lines, and that results into the play being a major disaster.

However, Chloe excelled where all her peers didn't, she was the only thing keeping the entire thing alive, and was the main centerpiece of the production. Tay also kept up with Chloe, working together with her as a team to carry the play! Partially because of a determination to impress Chloe but Tay also seems to be a pretty decent actor.

Everything seemed fine and it looks like it was actually going to turn out great! Until smoke erupted from the stage and lightning crackled in the building.

"Oooh! Aaah!" The audience cheered, impressed by the special effects.

Foop!

A huge robot dragon mech magically appears on stage, spewing fire and magic all around the theater. Tay, thinking it's some sort of a surprise from their drama teacher, carries on with the play. But somewhere inside the dragon mech, Foop is piloting the horrible metal beast.

"Alas, your end has come dragon!" Tay says, assuming he can actually beat the thing, as Foop's dragon sends the boy flying off stage, by the flick of it's tail.

The dragon opens its mouth to show a speaker in his mouth. "Hi sorry folks umm... sorry, I'm looking for my arch nemesis Chloe Carmichael? She's supposed to be around here somewhere... She's about this big, this tall? Oh never mind, ALL OF YOU SHALL PERISH!" The dragon then breathes fire inside the building, to show off its strength.

More "Ooh's" and "Aah's" come from the audience.

However in the back of the crowd Timmy and the fairies are panicking. "Aahh Chloe's in trouble! Cosmo, Timmy! We need to help her!" Wanda whispers loudly.

"I have a plan guys!" Timmy says as he does a team huddle with his fairies.

Unlike everyone else, Chloe knows exactly who's piloting that dragon and so she stands up against Foop.

Chloe appears onstage, holding defiance in her eyes. "Foop?! Leave those innocent people alone! It's me you wanted right?!"

"Ooh great, there you are! Hi Chloe! Love that new princess outfit girl! Sorry, I'm having a hard time on my anti-fairy homework and I'm trying to blow off a little steam. Can you maybe help me with this "math" thing? But hold on, we can do that RIGHT AFTER I DESTROY YOU ALL! PREPARE TO PERISH!"

"EXCALIBUR!" Tay shouts, charging towards the extremely painful looking dragon, following the script that he was supposed to slay the dragon.

"Uh, you people are so stupid! I'm an actual fire breathing mechanical dragon! Look! I can even do magic! _I'm real_!" Foop throws the knight to the crowd, making him unconscious.

Then Foop's dragon looking quite disgusted from the reaction of the audience turns towards Chloe. "This is so boring! Chloe let's go!"

"Reach for the sky..." Timmy enters stage right, the spotlight shining down on him.

"Timmy! You actually came!"

The dragon makes a dramatic surprised face. "(Gasps)* We got the duo together! Now this is gonna be fun!"

Timmy was wearing real knight armour that he had wished up, along with a mace and a shield. With the fairies out of sight in order to hide their identities, _just in case._

"Why are you even doing this Foop? I thought you were cool!" Timmy yelled.

"BECAUSE TERRORIZING IS FUN!" The dragon's speaker yelled back, before trying to hit Timmy with its tail.

Foop uses the dragon to breath fire directly at Timmy, but Timmy crouched down, holding the shield in front of him.

The dragon then flies, with Foop using magic to make Timmy's mace and shield turn into bats. Afterwards, the dragon lifts off and drop directly on top of Timmy, which Timmy barely managed to dodged.

Chloe, who is still on the other end of the stage, cried out "Timmy! Hurry up or else he'll cause more damage!"

Hearing Chloe's words, Timmy pulls out his dad's giant magnet, aiming it directly towards Foop's dragon, he then sets the device on to full power, hoping that will show results.

Timmy drops the magnet on the floor, with the magnet's strength rising up to full power, slowly the dragon's long neck starts to drift towards the magnet but when the magnet finished warming up, the dragon throws itself head first into the magnet, making the wooden floor of the stage collapse and equipment from the ceiling to fall on the stage. Now the dragon is left in pieces, covered on top of junk and debris, as a huge dust cloud fill the building.

The audience cheers, with a few occasional whistles and "woo!'s".

The dragon lays down, defeated. And without the threat of a giant deadly killing machine anymore, Timmy and Chloe ran up to each other, sharing a "victory hug".

They locked into an friendly embrace until Timmy spoke first. "Hey umm... sorry for how I acted this morning..."

"Don't worry about that, I forgive you... I probably should be the one saying sorr-"

The pile of debris started moving, Foop was still inside the whole thing, giving Timmy and Chloe a bunch of questions to answer.

Timmy and Chloe jumped on top of the pile towards the cockpit of the dragon, that's still buried by props and fallen equipment "Foop! Why? You promised me that you'll behave from now on!" Chloe shouted, trying to tell him through layers of metal and debris.

Foop responded but with a shy, more normal voice. "Umm, promise me you won't tell anyone? Ok?"

"We promise!" Timmy said.

Foop opens the cockpit window of the mech, pushing away the remaining debris off. Smoke comes off the cockpit, as Timmy and Chloe finally see Foop.

"I JUST HAD MY FIRST GROWTH SPURT! I'M A RECTANGLE! LOOK AT ME! I'M A MONSTROSITY!" An aged up Foop looks up, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Somewhere, in the middle of the crowd, Poof is having a laugh attack.

Chloe makes an effort to cheer him up. "Oh Foop, don't worry! Looks aren't important, umm... what matters is what is inside the heart! Besides this is all completely temporary! Just be yourself ok?"

Timmy is slowly failing to control his laughter, after seeing Foop shaped like a rectangle for the first time.

 _(Heck, even the author had a laughing fit after imagining a rectangular Foop.)_

"You really think so Chloe?"

"I believe in it."

"NO YOU'RE LYING! THAT IS FAKE NEWS! YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER LAUGHED AT FOOP, I WILL RULE THIS WORLD AND CONDEMN YOU ALL TO ETERNAL SUFFERING!"

And so Foop teleports away to Anti-Fairy World, clearly still having issues with his shape problem. Now after all said is done Timmy and Chloe are left on the stage, with Timmy still wearing his knight armour and Chloe wearing her princess costume...

"Well that was weird..." Timmy said.

The stage fell silent, until the school's drama teacher started chanting out from backstage. _"Kiss, kiss, kiss."_

Chloe and Timmy looked shocked, with big O's forming in their mouth, Chloe looks more surprised out of the two, realizing her situation.

"Whoa umm..." Chloe's cheeks start burning, avoiding Timmy's eyes.

Soon the crowd joins in too, more voices contributing to the effort. _"Kiss, kiss, kiss."_

"Well this is a little embarrassing..." Timmy confessed.

"KISS!" Cosmo blurted out, before receiving a knock on the head by Wanda's wand.

Finally, when the chanting had spread through the entire auditorium Timmy and Chloe locked glances, and gazing onto each other's eyes, _exploring them, wandering, getting lost in them..._

 _"Should we..."_ Timmy whispered, removing his knight's helmet.

"(Fangirl scream)* EEEK! THAT'S MY SON! MY SON IS FINALLY GONNA KISS A GIRL!" A voice in the crowd had stood out.

 _"Yes... I think we should."_

Timmy pulls Chloe closer, grabbing her hips with one arm, brushing a lock of her hair to the side...

Chloe was surprised at first, discovering how Timmy was so good at this.

 _"Hmm... it's almost like he practiced."_ Chloe thought, smiling, giggling at Timmy's charming grin.

And so she relaxes, loosening her arms, inviting Timmy's lips to hers, their faces just inches apart...

 _And then they kissed..._

Slowly and steadily, romantic and passionate, they start to kiss like they've been lovers for a long time. _Perhaps_ they've had a secret longing for each other after all these years that even they didn't even notice...

 _A happily ever after kiss._

With Timmy's hands on Chloe's hips and Chloe's arms around Timmy's shoulders, the curtain is slowly laid down, the big red cloth signalling the end of the play, followed by loud clapping and cheering from the audience.

Yet, while all of this was happening, Cosmo and Wanda's hands are on top of Poof's eyes, shielding him from all the horrors of the real world.


	6. (5) Tee Hee

_2 days later, after the kiss_

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN SCHOOL, YOU MAGGOTS!" Screeched the P.A. system.

That was the Dimmsdale High principal, an old drill sergeant willing to apply his molded, disciplined personality to harass the most ferocious and rebellious age group of all: _teenagers._

So was Dimmsdale High, situated on a hill at the suburbs of the city, it was a crazy cesspool of hormones and teenage drama, ( _Great!)_ plus the teachers are badly paid, there is no standard for learning, and the principal doesn't allow anyone to have fun. Yeah from how I described it, this doesn't actually sound like a good school...

But that doesn't mean Chloe won't do something to change that! By being the first ever _(and also potentially the last)_ hall monitor, the school crime rate has dramatically decreased to only 1.25 "mishaps" per day! She has also developed an innovate way of managing hallway traffic, reducing traffic congestion and the risk of "hallway traffic jams" below 8% therefore increasing overall efficiency, and she even incorporated broccoli and brussel sprouts into the cafeteria's menu! All this even without the position of school president!

Oh! We should probably go back to Timmy and Chloe! Yeah, they are the stars of the show after all! Look! They are just about to walk out of the school doors, let us zoom in and stalk them with our stalky stalker cameras...

We see the two walking down the sidewalk, side by side. Hey, I think they're both thinking about something...

 **"Should I go ask her? Should I not ask her?"**

 _"Gosh, this is awkward..."_

 **"I can probably do most of my homework on my own anyways..."**

 _"I wonder if Timmy still wants me to help with his homework..."_

 **"Does she hate me that I kissed her?"**

 _"Are we friends still? He seems very quiet around me now..."_

 _ **"Maybe I should just stop talking to her."**_

 _"Why did I kiss Timmy? Do I have a crush on him?"_

 **"No Timmy! You need to talk to her! I need to fix this!"**

 _"I should talk to him about the kiss!"_

 **"I should talk to her about the kiss!"**

"Hey, umm Chloe?"

Timmy turns toward Chloe, they face each other while imaginary cherry blossom leaves glide through the air, romantic music playing in the background, as Timmy's face turns towards Chloe, she sees the sun behind Timmy, highlighting his muscular features, his hair shining from the sun's rays, _Oh, and that jawline..._

"Umm... Chloe? You ok?"

Chloe snaps out of her dream state, to realize Timmy is waving his hand back and forth over Chloe's eyes...

Chloe blushes "Yeah, umm, yeah I'm good! Uhh you need something?"

"Hey, you don't have to walk home again. C'mon, Cosmo and Wanda are gone for some reason, let me give you a ride home..."

"Yeah umm sure..."

Moments later, they are rolling down the road...

"So... do you still need help with your homework?" Chloe asked shyly.

"Nope I'm good... _although, it would be nice if you come along to my house Chloe, just me and you, alone in my room..."_ Timmy suddenly appears _shirtless_ , showcasing his chiseled rock hard abs, with a charming look and a rose between his teeth, his hand gently touches Chloe's chin seductively. " _Cosmo and Wanda can just give us some privacy, and we can have a good time together... you know? We can hop on the bed, and maybe light up some scented candles, and then we go crazy and start-"_

"CHLOE! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Timmy had stopped the car on the side to wake up Chloe, both of his arms are on her shoulders, frantically trying to shake her.

Timmy released his grip, as Chloe started rubbing her eyes, "Uhh... how long was I out?" Chloe groaned woozily.

"About 10 seconds! Geez I was so worried! Your head fell down as you stopped mid-sentence, and then the second I tilted your head to wake you up, I saw your eyes blinking like crazy, with foam in your mouth! It was scary!"

 _"Oh my gosh, Chloe Carmichael you have a crush on Timmy Turner..."_ Chloe thought.

Chloe then commented "Well this is embarrassing..."

"Do you have a fever or something? I'm not trying to be rude but, my best guess is probably rabies because of all those stray animals you keep petting..."

Timmy starts the car again and resumes driving home.

Chloe stares at Timmy, awaiting to finish his sentence. "You want me to stay at your house and do our homework there? Your parents still aren't home and no one's gonna notice if you pass out alone in your house..."

Inside Chloe's mind, her brain starts to panic, _"NO! SAY NO CHLOE! YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN YOUR CHANCE! YOU NEED TO PREPARE! WHAT IF YOU EMBARRASS YOURSELF!? WHAT IF YOU'RE BORING?! YOU KNOW HOW TIMMY HATES BEING BORED!"_

"Yeah sure, I'd like that." Chloe said, avoiding her teenage girl brain's advice.

A few moments later, Timmy and Chloe are in the kitchen, making _"Chloe's extra-healthy, nutritious, and approximately well-kept on a temperature of 161 Fahrenheit green tea."_

Poof! Party decorations magically invade the room.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR WEDDING YOU GUYS!" Cosmo yelled out as loud as he can.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO! I'LL MISS YOU GUYS! Cosmo starts sobbing "OH THEY GROW UP SO FAST!"

Timmy and Chloe stare at Cosmo, with awkward stares. A big "O" forms from both of their mouths.

Looking like he did something wrong, Cosmo teleported away for a second, until coming back.

"UMM SORRY GUYS! UHH I'M A LITTLE TOO EARLY WANDA SAID. UH I MEAN I'M A CLOWN NOW! AND UHH OH! SORRY THIS IS THE WRONG PARTY, I GOT THE WRONG ADDRESS!"

Poof! Gone goes Cosmo, along with the party stuff.

Timmy looked confused. "Uhh Chloe, what was the about?"

"Oh, Cosmo is probably overreacting because we kissed-"

Chloe gasps, _loudly._

"I MEAN, COSMO IS A FORGETFUL PERSON AND SOMETIMES, HE FORGETS THINGS! LIKE, HE IS A CLOWN AFTER ALL, RIGHT!? THE KID'S PARTY IS PROBABLY JUST DOWN THE STREET!"

"You know, I want to talk about the kiss... I don't want to keep thinking it didn't happen." Timmy sighed.

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

" _What?"_ Timmy looked surprised.

"Yeah..." She whispered.

Timmy grabs Chloe's hand, pulling her close to him making Chloe blush, Timmy then leans in to her lips, their eyes both closing to savour the moment, Chloe's breathing getting faster and faster...

Timmy pulled out of the kiss and stepped back, he then shouted "WOW YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH ON ME!"

Chloe looked astounded, actually, she got mad that Timmy tricked her like that...

"SO?! WHAT IF I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU?!"

Timmy laughs, also flashing a smile. "Well, that explained why you are acting so weird around me lately..."

Chloe toughens up, ignoring what Timmy said. "YOU PROBABLY HATE ME, DON'T YOU?!"

"Chloe... why would I hate you? Why, because you have a crush on me? You change things! You help everyone! You know everything! Chloe, to be honest I should have a crush on you!"

"Wait, what?" Chloe paused.

"C'mon, your "voodoo magic tea" is ready, let's get started with our homework." Timmy uncharacteristically states.

After pouring her tea, Timmy grabs Chloe's hand to lead her to her living room, where piles of papers eagerly greet them.

A few hours had passed and after a few more cups of tea, Chloe leans back on the couch, with her head resting on a sleeping Timmy's shoulder, watching T.V.

Poof! Wanda appears.

"Hey, Chloe... thanks... for everything" she said.

"Wanda? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Wanda has tears in her eyes, desperately trying to hide them away.

"Don't worry, (sniffles)* everything's the way it should be."

Poof! She disappears.

"Hey Timmy... wake up..."

Timmy groans...

Chloe seemed concerned "Wanda just came back, she was crying..."

"She did? Why does it seem like they're leaving?! First Cosmo and now her?" Timmy jumps up, troubled.

And so the room fell silent, after a long homework night here they are in Chloe's living room. Inside the poorly lit room, with the T.V. being the main source of light.

They both ponder, trying to think of an answer to say.

"Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

Chloe turns towards him...

"Do you have a crush on me?"

Crickets start making noises in the background to overpower the deep atmosphere of the room.

" _Yes..._ I started having a thing for you after that night in the theatre..."

Before Timmy could respond, Chloe tackles Timmy on the couch, but instead being a _"warm, passionate, love scene"_ Chloe gives Timmy a hug.

Chloe shudders "I'm scared Timmy, I know why Cosmo and Wanda are acting like this... _I don't want to lose you_."

They both hug it out on the couch, with Chloe on top of Timmy, trying to hold on for dear life, as if some magical force is just going to hit them both.

"Wow, Chloe are you trying to choke me?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll uhh... get off of you now..."

"No Chloe wait..."

 _Bow-chi-ka-wow-wow the author says_ as Timmy kisses Chloe. Feeling surprised but confident, Chloe leans in, relaxing herself on Timmy's lap as the two of them start making out. Soon Timmy has his hands on her hips trying to get close to her as hard as possible, as their extremely loud "making out" sounds fill the empty, parent-free house.

 _(Oh and don't worry, they're 18 this time.)_

They then took a breather, trying to recap and recall exactly what just happened.

"Whoa..." Timmy whispered.

Chloe struggles to catch her breath. "Yeah, wow... that was amazing."

Timmy chuckled "Ok _now_ you can get off of me."

"But it's so nice and cozy up here!" Chloe flirted.

Smoke begins to fill the room, the T.V. shuts off and the ground starts to rumble. Dogs start howling into the night while the night clouds draw closer and gloomier.

 **Poof!**

"TURNER! CARMICHAEL! IT'S TIME TO ERASE YOUR MEMORIES! AND LOSE YOUR FAIRIES! **FOREVER!** "


	7. (6) Late Night With Jorgen Von Strangle

**"AAHH!"** shrieked Timmy and Chloe.

"WHAT IS UP YO! IT'S YOUR BOY J. STRANGLE UP IN THIS HOUSE!"

A huge mushroom cloud fumes up behind Jorgen, getting the message across

 **"AAHH!"** Again by Timmy and Chloe.

"Sorry, I'm trying to fit in with the kids these age."

Timmy reacted "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Didn't I tell you last chapter puny Turner?! IT'S TIME TO LOSE YOUR FAIRIES!"

"WHERE'S POOF, COSMO, AND WANDA?!" replied Timmy.

"Ooh you guys are not going to believe this! They're the contestants for the new Fairy channel game show "Wheel Of I Am Leaving My Godkid!"

Timmy shouted "You're making that up!"

"No look! They're live on T.V. right now!"

Jorgen conjures a "Fairy T.V." at the side, it immediately turns on.

The show presents pictures of a busy nighttime fairy world, complete with short clips of some cars cruising down the street. Then the camera showcases a few screenshots of Chloe's house until the image rests on Chloe's living room.

"Welcome back everyone to Wheel Of I Am Leaving My Godkid!" Timmy and Chloe looked at each other, confused at how they are hearing Jorgen's voice on the show until they turn their heads to see Jorgen in front of a professional camera crew. "I'm your host, Jorgen Von Strangle! Ha ha! That's me!"

"Today we have a special episode, we have two godkids! Let's meet our two lucky contestant's fairies, Cosmo, Poof. and Wanda! Let's go to the studio camera and see the look on their faces."

The screen on the T.V. shows a game show room, Timmy and Chloe's fairies behind a long table with a bright neon sign.

"Haha! Look at Cosmo and Wanda! What a bunch of losers!" Jorgen commentates. "Except for Poof, Poof is cool..."

An "applause" sign flashes in the background, complete with an "audience laugh and clapping" sound effect from the speakers.

Cosmo waves at the cameras "Hi mom! Look I'm on television!"

"Cosmo! Shhh!" Wanda interrupts him.

Bang! Whack! Pow!

Timmy suddenly breaks the T.V. in the living room, with a baseball bat. Actually he did it in a very extravagant, over-the-top manner...

"Why are you here?! Why are they in your stupid little show!?" Timmy shouted, looking concerned.

"Timmy, because- because..." Chloe finally spoke, for the first time since Jorgen arrived...

Jorgen finally cut to the chase. "You guys are old enough now!"

"WHAT?!" Timmy uttered.

"Both of you are 18 now! You don't need your godparents anymore, you're adults!"

Timmy shouted "WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!?"

Jorgen responded "Well you finally kissed a girl for the first time."

"HOW'D YOU KNOW? YOU WERE STALKING US WHILE WE KISSED?!"

"Uhh..." Jorgen looked the other way, avoiding Chloe's disgust, trying to hide the fact that he's sweating.

"Wait... what about Missy?" Timmy tried to say an excuse, earning a jealous glare from Chloe.

"I'm counting kisses Turner, from _actual_ girls, Cosmo disguised as a girl is not a real kiss..

Chloe laughed at Timmy, imagining the scene.

Timmy went on "WELL... I KISSED TRIXIE TANG ONCE!"

"Ha! Her memories were erased, that didn't count!"

This time, Chloe jumped up "WAIT YOU KISSED TRIXIE TANG!? THE SAME GIRL THAT SPILLS LATTE ON ME EVERY TUESDAY?!"

The scene is still in the dark old living room, with a beet red faced Timmy facing defensive towards a very loud Chloe Carmichael, Jorgen and his camera crew are still filming the recent turn of events, with Jorgen being the best possible game show host by providing commentary on the fight.

"I WAS GETTING SUCKED INTO A VORTEX THING! WE JUST DIDT IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT! BUT I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER ANYMORE! I MEAN I SORT OF DO STILL LIKE HER DESPITE HER BEING A JERK TO YOU SOMETIMES IN SCHOOL BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I BELIEVE SHE'S HIDING SOME SORT OF INSECURITY! BUT PAY ATTENTION TO THE MORE IMPORTANT THING! AND THAT'S THAT I LIKE YOU MORE NOW!"

"NOW?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! AFTER WE KISSED?! WHAT IF I WAS A BAD KISSER?! WHAT, YOU WOULD AUTOMATICALLY HATE ME IF I HAD BAD BREATH WHEN WE KISS?!"

"Aww, look at those two!" Jorgen said, while the cameras behind him capture every moment.

Timmy and Chloe in-sync, turned towards Jorgen, seeing the cameras recording their every move.

After a few moments of calming down, the two realized the situation they are still in, and they are still left with a bunch of questions and goodbyes left to say.

Timmy asked "What's going to happen to us?" Him and Chloe are holding each other's hands.

"Your memories will be erased, since puny Turner would never have met Carmichael without the Fairy sharing program, your memories of each other will have to go. But! Because the Fairy Council is nice enough, they'll let you decide between two things on what you want to do with those memories!"

Chloe shined optimistically "What are those options?" She looks at Timmy for a brief pause "Can we keep our memories of each other?"

Jorgen answered "Well Chloe... the first option is that we'll erase both of your memories and relocate you two so you won't ever see each other again! But this one is boring though." Timmy's face drops to an impressive frown...

"The second option is that we can replace Timmy! This one is my favorite." Jorgen turns his head towards Chloe. "We'll change the memories you have of Turner, with of course taking the magic part out, and then make the memories you have of him with another boy!"

"And then we'll give the boy Turner's memories so that he won't ask any suspicious questions! And then you and that boy can go frolicking in the fields or something and skip around while poor Turner cries in a little dark corner!"

Timmy and Chloe look at each other, of course already knowing the right option.

"We'll take the first one then." Chloe said.

"You sure you don't want the second one?" Jorgen attempted.

"NO!"

"Alright folks!" Jorgen stands in front of the camera. "The kids chose option #1!"

Another T.V. appears, also turning on to the channel Jorgen hosts. They hear applause from the audience back in the studio.

"Take a good at them now everybody! Soon we'll crush their dreams of ever becoming together, better take your pictures now! If you want to make a "before and after" thing!"

Jorgen teleports to Timmy, with the camera following right behind him. "Here we see Timmy Turner! He's dumb, he's stupid, and he always try to blackmail because of my failed marriage with the Tooth Fairy with the buck-toothed baby teeth that he keeps somewhere."

Then Jorgen goes to Chloe. "And this is Chloe Carmichael, If any of your godkids are also 18 and single please give her a call. Here is her phone number, the number should be on the bottom of the screen right now, I honestly do not care who the boy is because I will ship and write fanfictions of her no matter what, unless it's Timmy Turner."

Jorgen holds a selfie stick out, taking a picture of him and the two "Say cheese!"

Chloe has tears on her eyes, rushing towards Timmy and hugging him.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TIMMY! I JUST- I JUST- I JUST FOUND YOU! I JUST FOUND OUT I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU! I JUST REALIZED THAT I LIKE YOU!"

"WE CAN FIX THIS! WE NEED TO FIND EACH OTHER! WE NEED TO FIND OUR FAIRIES! WE CAN GET OUR MEMORIES BACK! JUST REMEMBER ME OKAY? PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME!"

Chloe faced Jorgen, with the most menacing expression she had ever conceived. "Can we see our fairies?"

"I can't, I'm so sorry, Fairy Council rules..." Jorgen spoke sympathetically.

Jorgen raised his giant wand, the light on the star beginning to glow bright. Thunder rises from the clouds, the wind around them start to animate, the ground around them shaking profusely.

"Timmy... I know this is too early to say this but... I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Jorgen brings the hammer down, everything around them is covered by magic clouds and dust after the house is shaken from a large explosion.

 _ **POOF!**_

"Da Rules" book lighted the way. Making its presence known. With a big roaring voice it spoke. "MAGIC CANNOT INTERFERE WITH TRUE LOVE!"

And it left.

Jorgen's eyes lit up. "Motherfuc-"

A big section of Chloe's roof fell down, before Jorgen can finish his sentence.

"CUT THE PROGRAM, GET THE CAMERAS OUT OF HERE!"

Chloe and Timmy were holding each other tight, hoping Jorgen would have a hard time separating them. Now they look amidst the destruction, hearing the book's words.

They both gasp, they can keep their fairies...

Jorgen looking extremely stressed and worried reacts hastily. "Umm... ooh you two barely dodged the bullet... here are your fairies. I'll. be. back!"

 **Explosive Poof!**

Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo showed up where Jorgen was, feeling relieved.

 _Jorgen went off to consult with the Fairy Council, calling an emergency meeting._

We see Jorgen in the council courtroom, above him the Fairy Council sits on very tall chairs on an equally as tall table.

The one in the green robe thundered "We cannot allow them to keep their fairies forever! Is everyone aware why we do not allow adults to have fairies? With that amount of power, Earth will be led to an unstoppable Armageddon!"

"Can't we just change Da Rules?" Jorgen pleaded.

"We cannot change the rules exclusively for Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael, as that will be an abuse of our power, you must perform other ways to resolve this issue." The one in the red robe announced.

"Beware, the two will be immune towards any magic because of the protection of Da Ancient Traditional Rules. However, this shall be your goal, you must destroy their relationship and their bond, or else they will use their fairies to wreak havoc upon the human world." The blue one roared.

The blue robed fairy continued. "All of our enemies will soon learn of this and without the stupidity and lack of ambition from a child's mind, they shall forge destruction on worlds with the power of a fairy's wand."

All three of the Fairy Council stood up, leaning towards Jorgen with their vigilant looks. "We entrust you, Jorgen Von Strangle to neutralize this threat."


	8. (7) SMOKE BOMB!

"Ok, ok Timmy, how do I look?"

"Wow... you look... nice."

It was 7:30 in the evening, they're going to be late for prom! After hours and hours of getting ready and tidying themselves up they're going to be late!

Chloe came out of Timmy's bathroom, revealing a gorgeous yellow prom dress, it complimented and matched with her blonde hair along with the purple scarf that she's wearing. She then performs a little twirl for Timmy to show off her dress a little more.

"Wow Chloe! Your date is so lucky!" added Wanda.

Timmy was sitting on his bed, sporting a black shirt and pants, with a pink hat and bowtie to add to his look.

 _(This is so cliche how they are wearing their colors.)_

"Thanks you guys!" Chloe smiles "So Wanda's with me and Cosmo's with Timmy right?"

"Poof is with me too!" Timmy said.

Poof talks in a fashionista, diva voice "O. m. g. Tonight's gonna be fabulous Timmy! I better see a kiss before prom ends or else I'm gonna lock you up with some of my dating consultant friends!"

Chloe giggles "I'm so excited! Are you ready Timmy?"

"Yeah, c'mon guys! Let's go!"

Poof!

Dimmsdale High, prom night...

The balloons are everywhere, there's a D.J., there's a lot of flashing lights in the gym, there's a kid already caught for bringing alcohol and everything...

 _Perfect._

The group teleported outside, the door to the school just a short distance away. Scores of cars are already parked, intricate vehicles are still rolling down the street carrying very anticipated party goers...

"Ok you three have fun! Let us know if you guys are leaving." Wanda waved.

"Good luck with Veronica! You never know what those popular kids are thinking!"

"Haha, you should worry about Crocker's nephew!"

 _Flashback, 2 years, 364 days, 23 hours, 42 minutes, and 20 seconds ago._

Chloe whispered "Look Kevin, stop talking about magic... let's just... enjoy this night."

"Sorry, I'm still new to this whole "date" thing..." Kevin replied.

"Just relax you're doing fine! Look at Timmy over there! See? Timmy and Veronica are slow dancing!" Chloe assured Kevin, pointing a finger towards the couple.

"You- you- you, want me to do- do that to you?"

"Yeah! Here just put your arms around me... no no no, Kevin lower, not my ribs... Kevin! That's my butt! _There..._ "

"Umm... now what?"

"Just... I'll put my arms on your shoulders... see? And then we just lean back and forth to the music..."

"This is nice..." Kevin relaxed.

" _Yeah_ "

"I'm so sorry though..."

"For what?" Chloe wore a suspicious look.

"For this... SMOKE BOMB!"

Kevin did a few backflips away from Chloe, to grab a small box from his pocket. After pressing a red button the box expands and spits out fairy hunting gear. Courtesy of his uncle, Mr. Crocker.

Kevin threw started throwing more smoke bombs everywhere, causing the sprinkler system to trigger. "FAIRIES ARE REAL EVERYONE! THE GOVERNMENT IS LYING TO YOU! INVESTING IS A WASTE OF MONEY! CANADA RIGGED THE 2016 ELECTION AS AN ELABORATE PLOT TO RECEIVE AMERICAN REFUGEES! THE EARTH IS FLAT, THE WORLD STOPS AFTER NEW ZEALAND!"

Then Kevin grabbed his gear and pointed it towards Chloe.

"AH! CHLOE!" Screamed Wanda, she was getting zapped by Kevin's proton pack into his fairy trap!

In the back Timmy released a massive sigh.

"Kevin trying to steal our fairies _again_?! It's been twice this week! Cosmo, Poof? Can you guys do something about his thingy?"

"You got it Timmy!" Cosmo jumped.

Poof!

Kevin's gadgets exploded, allowing for Wanda to be free. After the dust had settled the whole crowd of people started making fun of Kevin whilst they were still getting showered by the sprinklers.

Seeing how she was betrayed, Chloe ran off in tears, rushing outside as Wanda followed her.

Poof whispered to Timmy's ear "You should go see her."

 _Flashback, 2 years, 364 days, 23 hours, 52 minutes, and 11 seconds ago._

"Hey... took me a while to find you..."

Chloe was laying down in the grass, she was in the school's football field, quietly staring at the stars.

Chloe sat up. "I'm trying to be alone Timmy..."

"Yeah..."

"I thought I made it clear to Wanda that I want you to leave me alone."

"Well here I am, she even gave us privacy, talking about how Cosmo will just say and cause you to rip his throat out or something so she'll have to keep him away..."

"Huh..."

"This spot is great though..." Timmy laid down on the grass, Chloe followed, laying down beside him.

"Yeah, looking at the stars helps to calm myself down."

Timmy sits up and opens his arms, gesturing for a hug. Warming up to a smile, Chloe agrees quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Timmy said, breaking the hug.

"I thought Kevin changed you know? I thought he wouldn't be like Mr. Crocker... I just don't know if I can trust him now!"

Chloe tries to hold back a few tears.

"He sometimes goes to Mr. Crocker's side, sometimes he goes to our side, I think it's actually cute how we work together with our projects and how we sometimes fight against Mr. Crocker, _but he chooses to do this on our prom date?_ Why couldn't he see how important this night is for me?"

"Are you gonna break up with him?"

"Oh definitely! I'm probably gonna even get Mr. Crocker's mom involved and beat him up or something..."

Timmy chuckles.

A few silent moments pass by, with the distant music from the school resumes in the background. They soon start to stargaze together, with their backs against the grass...

"(Sigh)* Look at the moon Timmy! It's so pretty!"

"(Yawns)* oh c'mon, it's not that pretty..."

Chloe glances to Timmy for a brief second.

Chloe relaxed. But this is nice."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Thanks for being here Timmy."

"You know what? I never actually looked at the stars before, because of you, this is the first time I've ever stargazed!"

"Oh umm... thanks." Chloe blushes.

Chloe leans in, hoping to kiss Timmy, her eyes were closed, her lips searching...

Timmy stood up.

Unknowingly dodging Chloe's advance.

"Well, I better get back to the dance, Veronica's probably worried."

"Oh! Umm... yeah!"

"Are you alright?"

"No, nothing! I mean... yes! I'm fine!"

"I'll let Wanda know you're not grumpy anymore. Have fun stargazing!"

And Timmy walked away, back to the school doors.

 _"Good thing he didn't see that! That would have been embarrassing..."_ Chloe thought.

 _"I guess I should just stargaze... A dork like me shouldn't even be in social events like these! I'm just hoping Timmy's not gonna run towards me crying, after Veronica tries to steal Cosmo and Poof or something..."_

And so Chloe laughed to herself, enjoying the orchestra of the crickets and the faint dubstep of the high school D.J. as her eyes peacefully explore the cosmos.

 _"I should start doing this every year..."_


	9. (8) A Challenger Approaches

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e7c598842f618b8683b5acbc3ffeeaf""Ahh... Saturday..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8385b9e268d5f45195fa550fac56238a"Timmy woke up, rejuvenated and ready to go. I mean, who em style="box-sizing: border-box;"isn't /emexcited for a Saturday? The most awesomest plans happen on this day!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a2abe6e1eef38db28300ab65a125d48"After that night with Jorgen, he actually seems pleasant and... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"happy. /emHe gets to keep Cosmo and Wanda, it's fun that he can finally bully Jorgen after all these years by making his job em style="box-sizing: border-box;"way /emharder, and... he finds out his best friend has feelings for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5f12a7c0587d19187e8b086f02a89fc"Timmy accepted Chloe's feelings with open arms, ushering themselves into a hasty relationship. Timmy liked Chloe, but he never really had a crush on her, he always sees her just like he views Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda, only because she seemed too good for him, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"beyond him/em even./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57954c46dc9b9696b5e6e525fd5b7e2c"But now here he is, dating his best friend, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Cause who wouldn't date their best friend?/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amiright Starco fans?) /emhis relationship with her is just a platform for him to get to know her, to bond with her, to hangout more. A way to have more interactions with her, and Timmy quite fondly enjoys company with her as a matter of fact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b28fafb6f7908bc5a0fac8671a190c3a"He is happy with his choice, they'd make a great couple, he almost regrets not dating her in the past! Regrets like: em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Why didn't I date her at the end of Season 10!?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee504069d143f87dee650b88d499924a"Anyways... last night was very gentle, they wished Chloe's house back to normal and fixed everything, Wanda was still very tense and worried something was gonna happen, like a hole in the space-time continuum was gonna occur if adults were allowed to keep their fairies yet, that of course didn't happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="938360a21d38b91e91eb1e0caa03e609"Timmy and Chloe faced each other, both a little creeped out and their faces glowing at the same time, after all, a magical all-powerful authority figure such as "Da Rules" basically declared that they have "true love" even though most teenagers at the time were told that no such thing existed!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="686e5f4bef0e2a040a8592eb805b298c"So after long em style="box-sizing: border-box;"long /emday that spanned for about 2 chapters, Timmy slept, he dreamed about what life might be with him and Chloe, the dates they would go on, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof at their side, the college they were both gonna attend, and while he still had time, he thought about marriage.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c3d21f69a7126205a68c5482282a351"Chloe slept with intense worry, after all, some other kid needs Cosmo, Poof and Wanda, but she fears their memories will be erased. All night her brain pondered and plan solutions, bringing a pencil and a notepad to bed. She wants to be with Timmy! She can't see herself without him! They just confessed their feelings to each other, for better or worse they want to take a risk and date, she wants to see how the story ends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dc88685268c865003ade988f2e488d8"So Chloe brainstormed, using her "mad skillz" to find a solution, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Keep memories, don't make Fairy World mad. /emWanda stayed up all night with her, giving her details and advice on her task./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06f2116512bdcb06308b5ec6e7dee0c6"Oh! And Timmy? Well... writing a chapter about Wanda and Chloe how they think of ideas all night like it's the "Brainstorming" song from Disney's Imagination Movers isn't very entertaining to read and definitely not something easy for a writer to make that sort of thing entertaining.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6647ea2a0730c3cb0c8f79562282e3"So, let's zoom into the Timmy cam.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d134b6a501c397dcc565b0c9c6a011""Oh, what a beautiful Saturday morning! Just me time for the whole day, no fairies, (Smiles)* no em style="box-sizing: border-box;"girlfriend/em. Time to not study, close the curtains, and play video games all day, until Wanda or Chloe find me in my dug up tomb! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nothing can possible go wrong now!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61b068a8b8adf3883806b0d8ca929438""TIMMY HELP US!" yelled Timmy's parents/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992d574e6dab6b74b6260abd00a8e6e5"Timmy groans, lazily dragging himself to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29cd1a4788c2c338611bbebf044229d4""Dad, I told you for the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"last /emtime, I don't want to help you with your 'How Far I'll Bongo' parody."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="808088e79fbe713d01f3c129e92693f1"Timmy opens his door to see Timmy's parents tied together in a rope, a letter appears sits next to them, it clearly reads "I'm coming for you, Timmy Turner!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e6b4e5dbd18b1a28222783ac6f3f6a7"Timmy's mom panicked "TIMMY! WATCH OUT!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad301a57b7b22b2f748cc3bce5e6adc"A ninja star propels itself to Timmy, barely missing him. Shortly after, a ninja breaks through his window, then quickly kicking Timmy and slamming him against the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1d526818cc29d6c8cf65b4c6e92c3ab"The ninja takes off her mask, revealing herself to be em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Wait for it...)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="460f180ab4a909a30f3a08ad6acab17d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tootie./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e3a9c8e83b860fe6475fe9f1e94a79d""IS IT TRUE TIMMY?! ARE YOU DATING CHLOE, THE SMART GIRL?!" Tootie is pulling on his pajama shirt, with a threatening face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faaef041a0b40828d33f864c72d4189e""Umm... uhh..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2a1d5a53e448b1c12f6edefe267737a"Tootie pulls out a pair of nunchucks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b53838559f251214cbd9daf86173f81"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Maybe?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4e300774782805d5346fe04d791ae9f""How can you betray me?! I thought we were gonna be together! What does Chloe have that I don't?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="939a25d3bd3cfde17fc3b79a354b33c0""Uhh... can I go now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7274a11ae30fd94ad8a1571bfc9dcb52""Please Timmy! Let's just run away and leave her! I love you Timmy! Let's just run away somewhere far far away from here! Yeah, let's go to Greenland! And then we can get married and have a house with a white picket fence and live happily ever after!" She pleads, while still pinning Timmy against the wall with her fist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52e1c2708d53e5e62ca02b68f7e0e4af""Oh, huh... sounds tempting, let me eat breakfast and get a shower first, maybe you should go to Greenland ahead of me, I'll meet up with you later."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="928b075d8fc658a6c2beb2044053c405""Wow really?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e4fcd886427a8ee8a19e3de6040c4b0""NO!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5885b981394a279957dc6a014b6a6e2e"Tootie's phone starts ringing underneath her pocket, her ringtone tuning in the background. The ringtone consisted of small clippings of Timmy's voice, recorded and edited by Tootie of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="226b87141ba152f5e948a0d4e90f38be" em style="box-sizing: border-box;""My name is Timmy Turner, and I love Tootie. My name is Timmy Turner, and I love Tootie." /em /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ecded8afd62e8908990097f5f0f2ddd"Tootie answered her phone "Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes! Have fun Mr. and Mrs. Johnson!" and quickly ending the call./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db9305b9e8c91f4c9c4f91a83b00fecf""Did you hear my ringtone Timmy? Do you know how easily I can blackmail you with that?!" Tootie added, with a huge smile on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f94c0bc54dfdb0c09a4a047b4c81172"Timmy sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6673315762e44b0e1103e5987983ce2c""We still got a lot to catch up since you basically ignored me for the last 4 years, but I gotta go. (Gasps)* You can come with me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54fb0a3d3765ec8896ae400fe708075b""Oh no..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203201f905a29117ddfa6e656e722a05""Let's go! To the Timmymobile!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9835f0995058387bfcf8464e51332368""Shouldn't it be the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tootiemobile/em?" Timmy questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9529411d9c3e4bf2f974be55af9e7de""No, it's the Timmymobile!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ee1a4cc68351cac386b47ca6d4a609f""Wow, that's creepy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2bc5496e32ea1102a223cb32d72ec3e8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meanwhile.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ce6174f1191c28d7bc1e661c21695c""My Timmy sense is tingling" Chloe wondered. "Oh well, I'm sure he's alright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="87c7321ccb23ab7b7e56949b50dcb092"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay, back to Timmy.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="638d98be47d50460efae5f587af2b14a""AAAHH!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e27351b8a77248107c08cbca64cf1003"Tootie drags Timmy inside someone's house, well... she's carrying him over her shoulder "damsel in distress" style and then sets him down on a couch, untying the long lengths of rope that was used to bound him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675840f7753bf039774f6578097c1e14""Do you want any tea? Or maybe coffee? I can use their kitchen here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f34a484f81e6d079a0b6317c8ff66895""Is there any pop? Wait, whose house is this anyways?!" Timmy jumped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4e6abcc7c1e744103533845843a8984""Oh, this is the Johnson's house! You know? The people who called me? They're nice people em style="box-sizing: border-box;"but their kids are a little bit annoying.../em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c958584d378af5ad77ef84df923136a""Are you adopted now?! What happened!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766be7cf070773d28c0b70f96a5aa4b7""Haha No silly! I'm babysitting!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123c9b4544f880b3406c988ba3cfd464"Tootie smiles, amazed that she is actually maintaining a conversation with em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Timmy Turner./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7481ab2541e16697a8252df11ede8f52"Two kids, a boy and a girl come down the stairs, with sleepy eyes and their blankets in hand one of them ask "Tootie? Whe- where's mom and dad?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dbe2344a01747cef8b86a8011d8629e""SHUT UP TWERP, I'M TALKING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="febd9c76fcef62690c033251fa96834f""Oh no..." Timmy whispers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c5f0eafedabfbd74c250acdbc1ab2a13"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meanwhile... (2x)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="907706de5cfa3740c8883ab73f20dedc"Chloe yawns, sitting in her newly decorated room; her walls covered in sticky notes and bulletin boards, trip wire traps laid out by strings dangling from the ceiling or connected to notes from the wall, and piles upon piles of crumpled papers sit comfortably on the floor. She looked like a conspiracy theorist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58a4d74c726ad3d51eeda5e81578074f"Chloe sighed "Wanda?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b42b8d26761ef02bb5c292f347ef682""Just five more minutes..." Wanda snored./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce63eff5606b6ae97b3422197fdc458"She glances towards Cosmo and Poof, also asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36919e3f6b5570393370b828886fe0c1""I'm gonna go check on Timmy..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63285596dcce3e1fbc23e41efa37c0ca"Chloe arrives, quickly noticing the broken window from Timmy's room. As she climbs up the stairs she sees Timmy's parents still tied up on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3451adfa63b09d1046394fdd45f17ff4""Ah! Clara! We're saved!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf8036fe8800d99434ce7e74173afb92""Mr. Turner?! What happened?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc7c952bb5d03d369c9cbb52b1186581"Timmy's Dad yelled out "The ninjas took Timmy! We'll never get to see him again! He's probably in Asia by now! Look, they left a letter!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b16dcd575eed68809d6bd87ac9643bd"Chloe picked it up, reading the message em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm coming for you, Timmy Turner!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="519c67d95d602ffcd6d83842c87709ba"Chloe panicks "Oh no! Timmy's in danger! What if it's Jorgen? What if Foop took him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fe123a34aafab3d0544152c274157e6""Doesn't sound like Asian names to me..." Timmy's Mom pondered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b152764510122b230240e52b2c7a9015""Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Turner! I gotta go!" Chloe rushes, jumping through the hole in Timmy's broken window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa6151f783c2610fbe5333bff57ad6c5""CLARA WAIT! WE'RE STILL TIED UP!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8da99cfb4b3005370240b1bf53a4052"Chloe climbs up the window, to show her face for dramatic effect./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a71e2a142f3b63db3efa6798d7e3b20""(Sigh)* You know how you guys are on theem style="box-sizing: border-box;" floor? /emIf you both stand up then the rope will just fall off..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e16b41f77fa4e7a7c46ae18e76804c5"Timmy's parents followed Chloe's instructions, amazed at the result./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5cb9878527978b069e034e941853ba9""OUR HERO!" Timmy's Dad cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="924174210d986c09a8305b393363e11d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay, back to Timmy... (2x)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d36ad309c7cf4a7a414d8c6cf523bce6""Where's Vicky now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93ff97683633ed7847af702b72e764cb""Well she moved away from Dimmsdale and married an accountant."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ea47151e8a5ce7665861f2382749de9""Really?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f40d7efa2a5a663db97fa110d209183"Wait, how long have you started babysitting?" Timmy asked, sipping from a soda can./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de135f55cec438b3a00339e2ddbd266a""Oh, just about 8 months ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df9355261d5bb0fdb6f420fa577cd315""With the Johnsons?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56cf4f7a0f9ed798949d1d5157437472""Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="806858e41f89d4de5e91ac88ce2b568c""So you're kinda like Vicky now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f587c29e7927a746a008ad8abbb3ca42""Yup! I even have my own chainsaw! It's even pink! I thought about you when I first bought it..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d30a06ef16371ffcc3af40ee89a3c94""What?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="957cc9a225e31bcd55450d36cb194525""Yeah, yeah, I know, seems a little weird... but you'll get used to it after your first try! C'mon yell at one those little em style="box-sizing: border-box;"twerps /emand start chasing them! Trust me, It's very soul cleansing once you fire it up and start laughing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ce7756f32d1da228661953f4b0e458"Timmy stares at the two Johnson kids, the world stops for a second as he gets a bad case of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"deja vu/em. He looks at Tootie's new self, and how miserable the two kids are, until he realized:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="539826953413f667552b0155dd9b8abb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Me and Chloe are being selfish... there are kids who need Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9509805d16e539b74e96b08cd680703a"Then Tootie stands up, starting her chainsaw. "BOTH OF YOU, START WEARING THESE BLONDE WIGS AND PURPLE BOWS! I GOTTA PRACTICE!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0724f4c2aa5cb102fb523c885a381da8""Hey Tootie, don't you think you're going a little too far?" Tootie had chased the two kids into a corner, threatening them with her chainsaw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c93ed5b1e1139df23e6e46168e684b29"Her face automatically lights up, erasing the demonic stature of her babysitting job"Oh! Umm... what do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2343a3a99219436402dd871b48c713d""Well look at those two! They're miserable!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3edc4ed5588a00ad2e694214ba225e8b""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So?/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28255d6be5ee42d269292296d97e25ca""Weren't you miserable when you were a kid?" Timmt argued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bd111074584872ca2df10a495a0f72b""Yes I had a terrible childhood, but now I'm making it up by having fun in my teen years!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e9bc05d3b5ba19a84031ad81ef501ad"Timmy stutterer, shocked at Tootie's excuse. "But- but.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f74c3ef13f9a4c192b3cb68594ff47a"The Johnson kids look up towards Timmy, with big wide puppy eyes, silently pleading for help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f6aa39bbaacf9c005dd2a208d3eba5""Well how about you also make it fun for the kids as well?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0c148cb413c2791e96ae72cc1812023""You mean em style="box-sizing: border-box;"for the twerps/em, Timmy." Tootie corrected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dd71ae37438e890f3ec2517416100b0""All I'm saying is that, you shouldn't want people to experience what you had to go through, you don't have to be Vicky, she almost ruined my life!" Timmy advised smoothly. "Here, I'll show you how to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"actually /embabysit them, but after that I gotta go back home and untie my parents..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef97c949b2e047908970064a4a4f4856"Boom! Chloe arrived busting the door open, she was equipped in samurai armour, taking a fighting stance once she was in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ce6d3d7414b0b0b3e4c7d7d7aed33da""Aha! The tables have turned! The shōgun's finest samurai is at your door, her foe is trapped inside the clutches of her katana!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5c057af8f282a14edee41393c208018""Go away Chloe! Timmy's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my /emman now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a09d8d3dd2694facb6b8b0f22a8790f""Is that true?" Chloe glared coldly at Timmy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c69cc59d06317683d6efb2e6251044"Timmy responded defensively "She kidnapped me! In my pajamas!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bc265f0511285e401b3ccbd52d72fe9"Tootie lied. "He did it voluntarily!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b16fcb138a4d26ec1c8912313a1bef4""Chloe, how'd you find me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea18d8d1723e75297fd0f62671290fc2""Oh..." Chloe slightly blushes, "I used my Timmy tracker app on my phone..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a901e9e57cf8e1d04f536094b6d0d07b"The Johnson kids walk up to Chloe, trying to climb up her knees and showing their puppy eyes to get her attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8295e5ac859f381c03b927a14b435f0""Miss? Are yo- you here to save us?" they whimpered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a524df46d0260e9823890221a99611ef""(Gasps)* How many people have you kidnapped?! Are you trafficking them or something?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc6ac6f97087d843dbaf4f05d7604094"Tootie barked "It's my job to watch them!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13955be35e7f5b29c1c8422c413175e0""Taste my wrath you dishonorable plebeian mercenary!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1444cc2084ef0c718780a08aa834ffb"So the greatest battle in Beaver Boy x Perfect Girl fan fiction history commenced./p 


	10. (9) Magical Combat Sword Fighting

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b03f1b7b5baab74843e5ba5a6b03b7"Samurais are actually way superior than ninjas, at least in 1 on 1 combat. Since most samurais are Japanese nobles, they are able to afford heavy equipment and are properly trained by private instructors on how to wield a sword and the physics of duels and combat. Ninjas on the other hand are laymen and ordinary soldiers who had extra training, for they were mostly sent to spy on enemy leaders and extract any war plans or any other information. Only very skilled ninjas are actually sent to assassinate figures behind enemy lines just like in the movies but this only happens in very rare situations because most of the veteran ninjas were technically mercenaries and so they might be killing a potential employer in the future. Ninjas are also rarely sent to the frontlines as they do not have much tasks that require for stealth in a battlefield and so they do not receive much training on combat and most do not even receive the weaponry or the equipment required to actually puncture or pierce the samurai's heavy armour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946625c1e23f9406ab3c2556507b5089"Because.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946625c1e23f9406ab3c2556507b5089"Chloe is a samurai and Tootie's a ninja?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946625c1e23f9406ab3c2556507b5089"So I'm foreshadowing?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946625c1e23f9406ab3c2556507b5089"Oh nevermind.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946625c1e23f9406ab3c2556507b5089"(Just read this version of the chapter on my watt pad account, we have cookies and daily naptimes over there)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc3d5da3fa9acbd8566f28d7b0db1319"Thunder loomed in the background, Chloe and Tootie faced each other 4 long strides away, with the ultimate showdown just moments away Timmy and the Johnson kids hide behind a couch, hoping to shelter themselves from the upcoming calamity, as great auras of energy loom behind both of our two warriors. Channeling the energy and blessings of their ancestors as they chant hymns and prayers to the gods to grant them strength./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c81d29cf8dd0f22b52df904144dcfb"And then Chloe's katana suddenly starts glowing an eerie blue of flames, with embers dancing on the hot steel of her blade, while Tootie's ninjatō (ninja sword) glows a red flame as if on cue. Both warriors take their stances, preparing for the fight that they have trained for their entire lives./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d062e10f97363a9615c7969d67d1b376"The wind enters the house, giving a powerful breeze in the room to respond to the massive influx of energy and awesomeness in the area, Timmy and the Johnson kids hold on for their lives as the wind in the room turns into a tornado, throwing all the furniture up into the air. However Chloe and Tootie seem unaffected by the wind as they meditated in their fighting stances, their swords still alight in a deathly glow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8892809d9561fdcd3165182162f0e8"Tootie roared, her teeth clenched and her eyes glowing a bright red. "YOU NEVER SHOULD OF HAVE COME HERE!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daa135b1a6b2f25d4e3773fdc1ef297c""I AM HERE TO END YOUR TYRANNY AND CLEANSE YOUR HERESY FROM THIS WORLD!" Chloe responded, blue lights shined in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a20c47b3732070495b884d91cdaf82b""HAHA! YOU ARE WEAK HERE, I'VE SPENT MONTHS DRAWING RUNES AND INCANTATIONS IN THIS ABODE! THEY ALL SIPHON POWER FOR ME FROM THE SPIRIT REALM!" Waves of plasma flows across the room. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WEAKLING?! I AM A GOD HERE!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed693bc5392fcc127a748a9d4ee9ce9""YOU CALL ME WEAK?! I HAVE MASTERED THE ARTS OF MAGICKS FOR YEARS! I HAVE TRAINED DAY AND NIGHT TO GET TO WHERE I AM! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN YOUR ADOLESCENCE?! YOU'VE BEEN MANAGING YOUR POINTLESS LITTLE "TIMMY CULT" IN HOPES HE MIGHT "MAGICKALLY" LOVE YOU!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6de8d28ad292a289d35050b67e70841""BLAH BLAH BLAH, JUST YAP ALL YOU WANT MS. PERFECT, BUT TIMMY LOVES ME! NOT YOU!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d01c8bc4bc9491d9d028f01a2b53ee37""OH YEAH?! WHAT ELSE?! THE EARTH IS ALSO FLAT?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e81c2c2affd99a6c65c24b9c76ad8496"Tootie grabs her phone from her pocket and presses a few buttons, she puts it in max volume and held it up in the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb830d53d37907f820a0250daa2682ed"Her ringtone plays:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / em style="box-sizing: border-box;""My name is Timmy Turner, and I love Tootie. My name is Timmy Turner, and I love Tootie." /em br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea6467a15fc5edef6628395841f5c6dc"Meanwhile Tootie wears the biggest smug look in history./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68f05ef248e1e52568351743c1228e46"Chloe gasps, disgusted that her best friend's voice was very badly edited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2599a4ed9f2882d41e3bf93957c4a15""YOU DELETE THAT THING, RIGHT NOW!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c023e610f24b92824b112ab9c2ba695""ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME?!" Tootie waves her phone left and right at Chloe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29ee52b20ce78b97a901ec4535dca7e9""I'LL SMASH YOUR PHONE IF I HAVE TO!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e73ebd60690637fb61a76d27a847f27""OH I DARE YOU GURL!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4734f5e3ee9393f883b3b2ae00031807"Chloe shouts her war cry. "FOR VALHALLA!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d0f585c0e8e747890e53ae361c31245"Lightning flashes around, the battle has begun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="691734719de4e059f83fe80ead0153b9"Now picture em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that /emmy dudes, with the setting that I have envisioned for all of you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8d56159d552ff3d8efa4598f37ebefc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Clash, boom, strike!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cce2ab13b3ab46aa0d7f4f6e2770b337"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Parry, dodge, thrust!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5e52d3455145a89c8d0361e926a9a1"Great power collides in the Johnson's living room.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="969cb448ab1d0a7d9ce39573270e9d0c"But sorry Tootie symphatists, because Chloe kicked her (rear end/butt/ass). No... Chloe manages to launch Tootie's sword away.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73e542dc897e184a890222a13ab53ee4"Tootie's sword clangs in the distance, while Chloe points hers to Tootie's throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b83cd8034f39d6eb0464b1575cb8c79"Tootie dramatically concedes defeat. "Oh, the horror! (cough)* (cough)* Alas! You have defeated me oh great and powerful Chloe!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b58f92f2a88529c4c44a4071dccf48f""GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6b5ec5c2415201617412308d9a6e2e""Oh all powerful Chloe! I am blown back in awe!" Tootie fakes her expressions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39c15b616f44f7272cd81f457109bb0d""GIVE IT!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b1f0c1e4c4f9360d1ed082763a678ab""Heheh I still have one trick up my sleeve! You may have defeated me, but I have won the war!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfb7de191384ef4c6bbbb62d1fe276b8""WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="372d39f880d8b1b241afe8e93507b7c3""Strike my phone and you shall also strike down my Timmy YouDoo doll!" Tootie takes out a doll from out of nowhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a406f7727df428b12ab4691eebab694""Ha! I call that bluff! I got rid of that thing since Season 4!" yelled Timmy from the sidelines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06e3b0ad330de5308f4a3ce5d519a25c""Yeah!" Chuckled Chloe. "Ha! You probably just use it as a teddy bear! I mean that's actually really creepy to sleep with a Timmy doll, if that's why you actually have that..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="441e156477a52ee3edd6d9c7f8932151"Tootie produces a string and a doll from her pockets, tying the doll to the phone span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tightly/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd89b3ac9f1e8d0027585989d734f85""Ow ow ow! Stomach hurting, can't breath..." Timmy falls to the hard floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abb3b9844b9abe71150b469d976affad"Chloe rushes to Timmy's side, vainly. "TIMMY!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cba6511ee45bc26364b02048eca7e2ad"Timmy and Chloe lay on the floor, Timmy is gasping for the air as his YouDoo doll is squished against the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f45fed965b0050a71879341808ac0e00""Mwahahahaha! I win! Timmy's MINE! Mwahahahaha- (cough)* (cough)* wow evil laughs are really bad for your thro-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fbf68eed3eef91bbbc817910039303e"POW!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f942e699b765d0f69fd2c561d55e862"Chloe punches Tootie in the face, comic book style, propelling her against a wall. The phone and the doll fly through the room, making soft em style="box-sizing: border-box;"thuds/em in the background/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4651de3f9a47a46b86a27c4e6984e6c2"Chloe unties the doll, allowing the real Timmy to recover. Well... Timmy's still on the floor, because the YouDoo fell on the floor and stuff and... Oh you'll know what happened if you understand the references I make.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89eec99df1a7de0680f8321b2455ba9a""What's your password?" Says Chloe, as she waves Tootie's phone at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2509f7a9f0a74d6fc029463fb09dbe3b""I'm not telling you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f64ea8e6390482257d935ab2a4fb47e7"In response Chloe begins bending the phone in half./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8a0ad1f7b46d6239b43df5e3b5d80f7""NO PLEASE! DON'T BREAK MY PHONE! THAT'S A TEENAGE GIRL'S SOCIAL LIFE YOU'RE RUINING!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc33d0b605ad951335bdeff3f73dfbf3""Just... give me the password."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2215390435f8b3737157cb3556f7414""1234!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b806be21c46dc95dbf26aef2efb01af1"Click click click/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a92cd58fbe635dfca252baf2ae6bee2b""...And..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb1c50412054210d1c0b291a3939c8b"Click click click/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e57d419d06945b6c02b9ef79169ce95""Done! No more ringtone!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e6673f2c40010ab38338b69207eee6"Chloe scrolls more into Tootie's phone. "Ooh, umm... actually, I'm gonna delete all these pictures of Timmy too... at least all the creepy stalky ones..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bca74e9dae3c6878458dd0ba4c780a9""You'll rue the day you crossed paths with Tootie the destroyer! I'll make you suffer for what you did to me and Timmy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4a39cb3b9bf700fcb694575c887fe06""Come on Timmy let's go..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b88e18494e6c5769ab81cdc97f8abe8""I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I'M TIRED OF BULLIES PUSHING ME AROUND! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" yelled Tootie, faint tears forms in her eyes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd2431b4a70ff92e8040d0a6ef98179e"The front door of the Johnson's house closes, her phone on the floor and the Johnson kids in the faint background. Tootie is left alone, still screaming incantations of curses. Let's move on to the main characters now, we'll give Tootie sometime to prepare being a main antagonist in the finale./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3eb59044352e4c4f67a4d4c848be852"Timmy and Chloe starts walking down the sidewalk, side by side in the afternoon sun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c47aee06b6bb552e00b264ede5fb1be""Well that was intense." Started Timmy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71f07711e9ce927916a36067c2839dc3""Yep..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e811940eb7be4f47aa3bd79c07e85cab""I didn't even know you could do what you did back there!" He blurts out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81f734f970e3b158cfbd3dd104b81fc9""Well... practice I guess, I just found this old book in my attic and I was bored at the time and stuff..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f44967b104412763ad1dce69d597dac8""You were em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so /embored you learned magical combat sword fighting."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ef997f80138a29083eed9cf7461884"Chloe strikes back. "Hey don't blame me that I have a high IQ!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89825b0c67835e539d04e9cf777f02e5""But what we did back there to Tootie was pretty mean..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf4b0507869185992d09eb90f5b3263f""Well she was already being annoying about the whole "Go away Chloe!" and the "Timmy's mine!" stuff."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aba8819c0d51b4642823f6fc5adf6aa"They both pause. "Hey... are you jealous?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0aafb00c069ce09526618b7b3bb77ce""Of course I am! She's gonna make absurd claims and she's expecting to have 0 consequences for her actions!? Timmy, I don't know what you think about Tootie but it always stings whenever she says you love her instead of me..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d32d6120db0fc22c73d993c43f984942""You know, I care about Tootie. But only as a friend, I feel sorry for her but that's it. And besides, you're my best friend Chloe! I'm not just gonna ditch you and leave you like that. ESPECIALLY after what just happened last night..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6394c728c77ccaf88088cfc515f8b74""But, do you like me though Timmy? What if it was just adrenaline talking last night? The night where I confessed to you? What if you only said "yes" because of the moment? And what do you mean we're em style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/em best friends? I care about you Timmy Turner... You're my lifeline, you're that rock I can lean on when I feel down... you're... WE'RE more than best friends..." Chloe breaks, her independent character turns into the insecure girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c0f2e0e049ef85ce599e81283c37fa2""Shut up. I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"do/em like you..." Timmy holds Chloe down, both of his arms land on her shoulders. "I... umm... I- I- (cough)* (cough)* luuuu-ooooooooo-bbbb- how do you say it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dcd3035660f0bff0ca6d48dbb986fd9"Chloe slowly grins, her composure recovering. "(giggles)* Doesn't go like that, let's say it together." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee2bb1b42583fd72686d2da6d5decb5c""I. love. you." They both said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b717aadde6c5dde7e4118d2c23b79f8"They also kiss as well, a very sweet and PG style of kiss. "There we go Timmy..." Chloe whispers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="774290855f128ee7dd664431b0b0f17a"And they keep walking... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2f08cd37cf31e076856a80760b91323""Hey does that mean we're officially span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"officially/span a couple? Like we can just bellow it out at the school hallways on Monday?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="994a5072faec04c834f71d41a1219cb6""Shhh Timmy, let's enjoy this moment..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e91ac5b3b68ab5756bb8ecb45f45610""Oh... sorry..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89d6365c7adb35b50c433bf249f77a30""Can you... wrap your arm around me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f65dceaa1274951d295c6631b714b45f"And so they walked home, down the afternoon sidewalks, through the Dimmsdale suburbs. Chloe dropped her armor on the way and gave it to a homeless man they passed by, her head rested on Timmy's shoulders and she's only wearing the Japanese garments that were underneath her armor. They meet some common neighborhood folk, such as soccer moms, grumpy elderly, and oh so edgy fortnite kids. But Timmy and Chloe ignored them all, her bright samurai sword in her sheath paving the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae8793273a444c3d45ea1eab54b98a7"Birds sung songs. The fountain poetically umm... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fountains/em water. And cars zoom by./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a68d978eca5a17bae8e4b3c75710e10"Meanwhile Timmy is still in his pink pajamas, in broad daylight during lunch hour. Paving mayhem and destruction in the eyes of sane people who have decent fashion sense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7dfa3caa36e2b4b6bce019daae2d51f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh... the humanity.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53887191e327be8dc873e257caf1dc96"Chloe's still holding on to Timmy's YouDoo doll btw... I wonder what she'll do with it.../p 


	11. (10) Let's frontrack for a second here…

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="41c342dc5e24741a9f4fea92a6135645"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ok so... we're having another flashback./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f71134042fa03258fcac2b2959d89aec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But in the future./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="88fe3b72ac5f4a5ca5e11345b9f5ca72"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So it's a flashfoward./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3827ee42b04e08ac8c0eeacb343999e0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I guess.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bca86a69177689a9dd815414d19b9a08"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"some years into the future.../embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e11dd7704e75ec46c86d55522785ffe""Umm... Tom? What are you doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0d01c40de0b4a79563eed388d24d8db"Tom and Clara are staying in the slummy apartment complexes in the main metropolis center of the factory planet em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Calypso/em, The planet-wide metropolis is an active city with a diverse population of a variety of species, however with "human" being the most dominant ethnic. The planet is well known for it's export of human ceramic pottery and pet food for almost 1700 different domesticated organisms! Calypso is unique because of their fancy moon that is wholly dedicated for space-swimming and can be easily distinguished with the 100 km long meteor crater that looks like the face of a donkey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1c33a7f96e6bd8d061a7a8784c8c9ab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now, back to Tom and Clara./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eb8936b8b248092232e1e0126dabe00"As a little refresher, we know that Tom and Clara are badass fighters and they have Cosmo and Wanda. If you want, you can catch up on these two even more by reading Chapter 1 again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16983eb11f280d26bb8a3c30535bc0a6"Clara enters the tattered room, where they have been sleeping for weekend, with their beds on the opposite sides of the room of course. "Tom, we gotta go. We'll be late for school..." Tom is behind several tables which acts as a temporary workshop for all his tinkering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bfd36d56b8bddd33f625f79f15bbfd1"Tom turns around. "Can we just skip? Besides! We're late anyways if we go right now... unless we pay that insane fare and take the lightspeed jet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80241b7b517f2d55f12624b329d4a1a1""Well what em style="box-sizing: border-box;"are /emyou doing that's more important than school?" Clara folds her arms and forms a sassy pose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="260f7c3398d8a355443c2c0bdea517c8""It's a pistol!" Tom spins around on the spinny chair that he's sitting and shows the pistol/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc4c89646512a2cc3459335a39ae79e""That's it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45bd5f9f35b48711565bcb1ab738b26f""But it can wirelessly charges batteries!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbebf2e44ca84fa441042a9aa02e7ef7""Excuse me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdc5a96c62987471bae0ad2eca00ebb4""Here I'll show you. Give me your phone..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aaad7171c912da2e4752c2ee5c45b0f"They placed Clara's uPhone 52s tri-plus remastered amethyst with the limited edition "prestige plasma" variant that includes a holographic signature from Jobs Steve to celebrate his 10th birthday after being resurrected from the afterlife on the surface of the workshop table, the phone sits innocently as Tom aims the makeshift remote charger pistol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a7ab8a5fff76f4cca2acf2714d4e17"And then.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="add626fbdf281621127ef6b6e72c8e52"boom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e8715862992651e2fa6bfbb1294b92c"A huge flash of light can be seen from outside the windows of the apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e490c8ebe903af746a798da993eb36db"The pistol lights on fire violently on Tom's hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168408f6084858a7a47051d848135d1c""OW! OW! HOT! HOT!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9909a0345d4095c6e1505e32dbf9afe1"Clara laughs at her brother's disaster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c72624b26b9f92ce52ba2144bc5731b1""Ha ha ha! I knew it wasn't gonna work! I mean a charger pistol? You know how useless that is? Ha! I'm just glad the pistol exploded and not my phone!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba830efe800bb613570be74a57204ae2"While Tom was on the floor trying to do the "drop n' roll" Clara's phone exploded as if in cue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf399685bcfb42c75f2a2bae53a8f501"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="540cffbe5ba279eac9236729b884af87"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A few hours later... (2x)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a06da499e4526111f6401557012c8ba"Ok, let's talk about the future for now. Tom and Clara are on their Lightyear Space-DeLorean (which was imported from the year 2513) as they em style="box-sizing: border-box;"zoom/em to the nearest wormhole center./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e46046eb3fa5b05144dc9207e234687e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They're skipping space school btw./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34e3a876eba30487671305fa1a96b9a0"Culture is very different in the future, as you would expect. Kids are not actually supervised as much because of technological advancements on safety, so it is very unlikely for a parent to know of their child's whereabouts; whether it's ancient temple dungeon crawling, or creating a city using nanobots, or trying to put out suns with futuristic recreational water sports equipment em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(if that's actually possible.) /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d397ec185899e53b15d15933277b7c19"You know life insurance went out of business in 2091./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51e2a792dfbfca6a3a298274b5c50a2"And life is good for people in the future because of things like span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"science/span and span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"math,/span Tom and Clara are actually going to Mercury to visit their parents instead of going to school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61ef05bdba9952041e8e23580a0bdadd"As their spaceship em style="box-sizing: border-box;"zoomed /emthrough the planetary system of Sol using the space highway they reach Mercury in less than 5 minutes. Mercury is actually a very popular tourism planet among humans and several other species, because of it's space-geography. The Turner family has a huge cabin on top of a mountain over there, which they only use in the summer or for intergalactic holidays./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="394f8fd8a1a2915c80f6271a75919e27"They soon land the spaceship on a parking lot satellite, and then used a space elevator to go to the surface. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d35be7838bfe5a447cf67dfc260ac23""Hey there kiddos! You two are back already?" Wanda poofed in front of them, still wearing her traditional outfit, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"but this time more space-y./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea7e6573974fc5653e7d11020f701a22""Umm... we're here to grab something..." Tom squeaked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb89fc5406a63fb2558feffc596edaae"Clara punched Tom in the arm. " We need money because Tom blew my phone up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64abc2f5752fc20cc9e139c735355754""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Again?!" /emWanda jumped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b38b004b65ff9001b36aa128fb2070a2""Yeppppp... That's my 14th phone this year."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9196505e574231d216c6fe5c6d2207fb"Tom pitched. "Wait wait! Don't tell mom! Umm... if you don't talk to mom then we'll distract Cosmo for you so you can go have another shopping spree on your favorite mall planet!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9299d0ad7a2756e945011a45610ad47""Deal. I'm going tomorrow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="723f65bfd2c443813171fbc9050b438c""Ha! What do you mean em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'we?' /emYou go distract Cosmo, I'm coming with Wanda."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f030a734ceb23b22c62e3172a5a4ecc0"As they're strolling down the Mercurian landscape they pass a billboard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3daf2b7d4f10652bb58569e99d090aa"It plays a commercial for Mr. Crocker's newest product. It features a bunch of pixies with bikinis on top of their regular suits along with some flashy pictures and synthesized sounds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6d787fd95be7ef41df15932bb9946ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Buy my new biography OR ELSE GET AN F!"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3daf1dab7d5d634a3ab2cca9ccb2a55"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A few hours later.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b1d88ae2d120b6eefddf61aa527978f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chloe Turner/span has a laser shotgun strapped on her back, she majestically takes off her sunglasses and her army helmet, letting her soft blonde hair to wave gracefully through the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48915221a36310ca9c0fa8ff356cd82b""Hey guys! Why are you two skipping school?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea2812d71bc9a30864eb5ea033b99861"Tom took a deep breath and recites the lie he conjured on the way here. "Mom... can we borrow some money? I found this really cool umm... (cough)* fireball catapult that just came out from this planet and... we're a little short and stuff..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="353652a86f9c6b709fbd5aa2f2ea6beb""Tom, I'm a licensed deception detection expert, what do actually want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbd83663428f65fa74a085e95a8cd0be""I broke Clara's phone again!" Tom bursts out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fea1587aa25dff1f07b82160b279238""Another prototype?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f0c8e375a8b3f759773208afa8d06a""Yep." Clara said. Annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60c61095fcdc9871647da2878a5ce277""Well let's not stay outside! Our house on Earth got raided by pixie bots yesterday. I don't want to lose this one too cause this is the best piece of real estate in this entire stellar system."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0babcda382b4d395042a11fc69cc062"They enter the cabin and take the elevator. They drop a distance down into the ground where they hide the secret underground mountain base for the resistance. The elevator features glass walls where they can see the large hangar for fighter ships and a multitude of fairies maintaining the base's operations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdf0e700c8368cf48664a219a214ad16"The elevator door opens and two armored fairies with beam halberds greet them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="330ea4c477dbbd32e40b40074479dc13""At ease gentlemen, my children are very antsy if they have escorts. Clara said one time that 'Having guards and escorts show that we aren't able to defend ourselves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="145927dc9bcd7f12c506608e74206d4b""Very well, thank you admiral."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43e9f994bfdf0bafb7cff5981f403499"They walk to down to Chloe's private quarters as they pass through fighter pit crews and marching cadets. Da Magical Resistance spans through half the galaxy, with entire systems and a horde of fleets under their command, this base in Mercury is very small, as it is deep into enemy territory, they will be preparing to assault this planet's cache of pixie bots in the near future but they will still need more time. The base is actually very top secret, so I'm afraid I cannot tell you it's location here in Wattpad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69daa3ab3dd427ebe1efc73356207968"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But it's amazing what fairies can actually wish for if they have enough magic./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="872148eee8537ed392480d65962c1918""Hey Chloe, do you know where Poof is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f3f7e6dfd17c41a2cae50fc67092357""Oh! He went with Timmy to go on this guerrilla mission to train the native population on some random planet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8791ba1165441e5c6793448a94399bb9"Wanda rushed to the nearest ship and took off in a flash, her last words before she left was something about disciplining that boy to stop going on life threatening situations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="398820109c747c85fdf835dfe9ff2838"Chloe, along with Tom and Clara, enter a large stylish living room. They are greeted by a butler robot that hands Chloe a wad of cash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0da95f4ec056bf6daf810457f2d2fc67"Chloe hands it to Clara. "Ok Tom... just... stop breaking your sister's phone! This is coming from your father's bank account so think of this as a favor done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2692dcc35b9438b059be8440a4509d""Yes mom..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="446799507c8815e9c86cb1d5ac784d2d""Your sister needs her phone to go on social media! How else is she gonna keep in touch with that boy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b34385b94674d76013877547463a472"Clara starts blushing. "Umm... I don't know what you're talking about..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9d0bc4a4af252b3fa9c6d862f1adba2""(Giggles)* Don't worry, I know all about your shenanigans at school!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8275252f964feb6501350532c60997e""Umm... how did- uhh..." Clara stammers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="765aa555dcb03d5bb6f1194723a85b2e""I remember back then when Timmy and I were in elementary school, we were the best of friends and we were basically inseparable. If the boy has the right heart Clara, then you should marry him!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ce3abe4f398c8cfbc8e5242e27590c8""Uhh... thanks for the dating advice mom..." Clara spoke back, while feeling uncomfortable that her mom knows her deepest secrets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e5363ffdeb85623b2731ac184b60047""Okay bye mom! Good luck on liberating this planet! Thanks for breaking Clara's spirit!" Tom waved. Holding Clara's arm and heading to the exits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0e0e44f3842090cf010267a4f24cbb3""Bye guys!" Chloe Turner waved back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0c140c24b78f2d38f5b5652a9f2743d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A few hours later... (3x)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e8749550abaef3e7f89df35d05e2836"Tom and Clara are on a different distant planet once more. This time this whole planet is literally just a gigantic electronics store. The planet's name is em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Aggressive Capitalism" /embecause the author has a good sense of humor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a87c21b16f1cd2246694e49ba3e345c1""HAHAHAHA! BUY EVERYTHING! I WANT IT ALL!" Clara bellowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b3996a5dee6c74ce1910dc6115d9949"Clara is jumping booths and stalls left and right, running and skipping like a rich teenage girl in a shopping mall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6189f7150f93365ccef8bb178768a89"Well she's 14 years old so close enough.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9f9371c6fb7a591416b560d52e8ea96"Tom attempts to catch up while he hauls Clara's shopping cart, it's already half full with the contents being an 8D master headset, a laser selfie stick, a copy of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just Boogie /em2568 (which is the latest version time travelling technology could find.), and more.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="797907fb26d350db6040adb212574bdf""I can't... move on... (pant)* (pant)* Go on without me..." Tom struggled to push the cart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efb610334fc5c65605472b149df05ca8""Don't be such a wimp!" Clara punches Tom's arm again, this time em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hard./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34874f551a3efcfacd814f4524ef00e0"Tom's disguise cloak (which is used to infiltrate pixie controlled planets) suddenly malfunctioned and soon his face is open for everyone to see. Aliens and cameras turn to him as alarms are set off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab20b8f97486dcfefaf0118b77f148cb"The planet's P.A system shouts. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ALERT! ALERT! TURNER SPOTTED! THREAT LEVEL RED! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="357ea6de4a25536f85fc7b01b3321eff"Tom whispered. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Oh no..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e542bdeef05930e04539158ecf653fe5"First responder pixie bots arrive at the scene. They are huge robotic machines with each having arsenals of weaponry at their disposal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d55ddfe191b8f7507f9561b333a880"And for aesthetical effect they also have a suit and a point hat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a42665148eef132676e0d46bad83501c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"PREPARE TO DIE TURNER!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2aa9cc255e8e5a33e05c07598ac2507"The people near the location starts panicking and flop their arms in the air in fear as robots rush to the area./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="843c073c7c429359455ee38609f4fdb2"A large chainsaw come out of a robot's arm and lunges towards Tom, he quickly gets out of harm's way as the chainsaw cuts their shopping cart in half./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6660ee205ba763cb6a7a3b18c305f967"Clara disables her own disguise cloak and takes out a mace from her backpack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75b2c63cc93b5410563a70d5d6d348f2"And whacks a robot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0154e4b8eb5cdabb23f1a6197820e25"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THERE'S TWO TURNERS! EVERYBODY GET IN THERE!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5734ba65fadc1f05cd650b129eb3c69c"Boom! The robot explodes as Clara pounds on it's core./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c13bd1a782e3fc79ff000933d9a880fd"Clara flips in the air to avoid the damage. But suddenly two robots jump in front of her and transform their arms into vacuums./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="021b2e8df7f33ee2bf8684230700f1aa"Clara gasps. "No! My birthday present!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2202a84815a0de6378641b5a8053007b"Because of her appearing unarmed she is then surrounded by robots, they all surround her in a circle, as Tom's share of robots flash and thunder in the distance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ecc51499bcafb44e9594720a9b0e1b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Oh we're screwed..." /emClara said under her breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="820c95d04c196b05d9debffab9b07707"And then she's saved!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6396b03062b1693165ba8bff6c4aa5db"By Tom of course.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ab833e8f716162a9e9fba2a142796d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"PEW PEW PEW/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fef27b27877bc940719cf3c3ca2f3a97"A pocket of robots start overheating and they blow up into fireworks of steel and ash. Tom holds the wireless charging pistols on both of his hands as he steps on the heads of the pixie robots. With every robot he aims at they glow an eerily green from the inside before they internally detonate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2304882d2420ca7484fffa583da6fc22"Tom grabs a smaller pistol from his utility belt to shoot at the robots behind Clara, and then grabbing her mace from one of the robot's stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068cef2b5516665b9f1fec6906612d4c""Umm... good job, but how'd you find the time to fix the pistol and make another one?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b44ae3057aae92ff313dd26c66d796b3"Tom paused briefly before shooting at another robot. "Yeah I sort of broke your phone on purpose so that we could go to mom... I just needed a distraction so that I could sneak off and get some parts from one of the ships..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e04d8748b2c7c7681149ced38ad218f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"PEW/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8817ac187ae11d23f80a80ebbd13dc3e""You jerk!" Clara yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3f204b06fb63fd7321453536f824162""You're the one who broke my cloak! I find those things extremely hard to fix!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6cf871d53af31dfcf3db5dedc762d69""Well I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"would /emappreciate it if you tell me your plan! I know you're always up to something because you try to be weak and timid all the time!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8310560a2280c948f660bc007739f703"The two are arguing in the midst of a planet-wide emergency. Where the whole entire army of the planet are converging onto their location./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5407d8fe34bb16172b17ed3b37bdbdc""Let's just finish this... I'm hungry and we haven't had lunch yet." Tom finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8d141543b7de5db8695d5b576ea2da2"And so they jumped into the fray. The author concluded./p 


End file.
